


RIVAL | Levi Ackerman

by 2005Jade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Other, Rivalry, Romance, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2005Jade/pseuds/2005Jade
Summary: 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍 | " 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭? "Being raised a criminal was the only thing Freya Nightwalker accepted about herself. Making a name for herself in each district, each wall, her reverence rose the moment she lost everything. A bounty hunter for hire, a thief at night, almost every citizen knew the story of her successful heists. She was a convicted villain, with a bounty behind her back, dead or alive, as she was proudly another target to the Regiment.Until she lost it one night. Control. The will to bend her fate. Herself. Gone with a simple mistake. A mistake she made. Now, forced into a squad she never wanted, Freya finds herself stuck in a war she never cared about. Her fate, future, life. Her heart. It belonged to him now. Humanity's Strongest Soldier owned the Merciless Bounty Hunter.Both trying to understand the meaning of dangerous attraction, it was an ongoing rivalry between two former criminals. Somewhere amidst vicious Titans and vengeful soldiers, Freya Nightwalker realizes the more lethal thing than dying was falling.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. i. DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

**ACT ONE**  
 **(** _season 1_ **)**

**•••**

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" She asked. "Protect the boy?"

"If he survives, you'll finally get what you've always wanted."

The eery silence of the room ringed in her ears. Quiet but booming. The heavy tension of her decision falling on her shoulders. From the other side of the room, a clocked ticked, chiming with a faint click. She was hesitant, though, she didn't show it. What gave her away was a clench of her jaw, subtle but there.

She crossed her leg over the other, laying her hands on her lap, and hating the confined space of an office. A desk in front of her, the man waiting as he sat from the other side. Soft breeze came from the open window. Through there, she saw a glint from the sky. Moon and stars, blanketing the surface above, painting it to be night. It was a lovely evening.

Jail. She was surprised she hadn't ended up there that the thought almost had her laughed.

"I want a lot of things in life, blondie. What makes you think you have what I need?"

"That's for you to find out."

"How lovely." Sarcasm dripped off her tongue as she didn't bother to hide her distaste.

"There's no use in declining."

The teacup in her hand was nearly finished, only a few droplets of burning liquid of tea left inside its contents as she settled it down on the small plate ok the table. "Doesn't mean I'm accepting."

"Protect Eren Jaeger and you'll have your freedom."

  
**•••**

  
_the secret of happiness is_   
_freedom_   
_and the secret for freedom_   
_courage_

  
**•••**

_episode 14: can't look into his eyes yet; eve of the counterattack, part 1_

**CHAPTER ONE**  
DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

**•••**

Rumors.

_"A Titan on our side has appeared!"_

_"Is there really a Titan that sided with humanity?"_

_"You can even say he's our savior!"_

They were supposed to be nothing but rumors. A whisper in the crowd, murmuring nonsense to one another. Full of faux blabbers and gossip. She couldn't ignore them. They were loud. Engaged as they discussed further. Perhaps her curious side leaned further into the story from the people around her. She couldn't help but listen to them. It was interesting really. Not a lot of things had caught her attention. She rarely paid attention to her surroundings, rarely cared. However, hearing rumors of a Titan siding with humanity had any stranger be curious, especially Freya Nightwalker.

"Nearly there."

The announcement had her look down at her hands that rested calmly on her lap. Her gaze intently stared at them as if they were foreign. A strange sight for her to look at. It felt wrong to look at them free. No restrain. No metal cuffs wrapped tightly around her wrists. Hands that were unbound to do anything. Each finger from her left hand decorated with silver rings glinted from the sun. She started to twist the thin jewelry on her left pinky, turning it again and again until there was that familiar burn enclosed around her soft skin. This was a test, maybe. She was at a free state of doing whatever she wanted. They were just waiting to see if she would risk it all for that small price of liberty.

The carriage she sat in lessened its pace. Waiting for the ride to end seemed like an eternity for her. How long has she been enclosed in a wooden case, she forgot. She didn't bother with time anymore. It was futile anyway. But looking out the window, fingers peaking out the curtain, it was midday. With a long, heavy sigh, she leaned back with a slump. At least for her, the seat was comfortable enough. She merely forgot the circulating rumors of the people in Wall Rose.

"We've arrived."

Then it came to a halt. Her back straightened when she heard the coachman call to hop off. She didn't have the time to open the door as someone else did it for her. Her lips immediately pursed into a thin line when a Military Police officer stood in front of her, waiting for her to climb out. The sight of their green stallion logo made her want to scoff. However, she didn't want a reaction coming from herself to be seen so soon. An aisle waited for her, a straight line leading towards an entrance door with Military Police cadets lined left and right.

She smiled faintly at the position they were in. To go through cautionary measures for her to not escape. Even someone who wasn't as skilled as her could just about runaway. But she didn't intend for that, yet.

Her black boots clicked as they touched the stone pavement. It was only a few feet away from the large mahogany entrance. From what she could tell, they were no longer in the middle of the city. Deep within and standing in front of some court building. Was this her trial? It couldn't be. The choice was clear enough. Anyone would want judgement upon her. Straight to execution. She narrowed her eyes, struggling to understand the point of all this.

She began to walk. The rattling of metal caught her attention when she heard them. It was then she noticed guns firmly planted to each cadets' side, their finger resting on the trigger, only to be raised if necessary, pulled without hesitation. She silently scoffed under her breath. Their guns shook, rattling from pressure, fear. This was one of the reasons why the Military Police had no effect to someone unfazed as her. _Cowards._

She stopped her movement in front of one cadet, however. They all tensed. But him, he went frigidly still. She chuckled lightly at the appearance. The uniform was normal. Face scared and unsure. But it was his hair that made her laugh. Jet black hair trimmed into a bowl cut. Ignoring the muscular feature he had on his face, he reminded her of a child. That being thought of, he did look new. The corner of her lips raised up slightly, "How does it feel?" She asked out of the blue in a light and thoughtful tone.

"H-Huh?" The man looked as if he regretted squeaking a single sound. He flinched when she brought her hand up, causing others to lightly bring the barrel of their guns an inch high. But her movements were flawlessly graceful that no one could imagine this interaction to be deadly. After all, they were the Military Police. They never thought ahead.

"How does it feel to be one of them?"

A subtle nudge of her head towards the lined cadets in green clad uniform. Softly, she brushed her fingers on his shoulders, dusting away a piece of hair that lay. It wasn't his. A strand of short curly blonde locks. She wondered. And so did he.

"Keep moving." A Scout Regiment cadet cut them off. Two of them followed her from behind.

"Buzzkill." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as she felt a harsh nudge behind her shoulder to start walking.

Automatically, the two grand doors were open for her, the two Scout cadets still lingering behind. The entrance way was a back pathway for her to come in, almost as if she didn't want to be seen by the public. Expensive carpets lay before her. Large hallways and corridors. She was slightly convinced that she might find herself lost as if she was entering a maze. An empty maze.

"Don't tell me this is a Tribunal." Freya guessed as her soft steps pattered on the ground, eyes roaming as she didn't want to miss a single detail from her first time coming into a large officiating place. Military Tribunals, she never experienced watching one happen in front of her and from all the cadets lined outside, probably more within, it was the only conclusion she could come up with for the time being. A court trial full of soldiers, she wondered what was the issue having them all gather today, with a bounty hunter in the crowd no less.

"It's not for you." One of the cadets huffed behind her. He was an old man, old enough to be a commander, but he wasn't.

"That's something. I'm flattered." She chuckled softly. It must be important for them to suddenly be far less concerned of her presence. A part of her didn't like that notion.

"Quiet." The other was relatively young. Dark red hair and freckles dotting across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

A set of stairs led her to another level. A turn from a corner, door after door, it was confusing really that after awhile, the two cadets took the lead as she was left without a choice but to follow them with a reluctant sigh of boredom. With their slow pace and movements, it seemed like time wasn't much of a problem.

Immediately, they stopped in front of another door. The same interior and design as the rest. Staring at their backs, Freya noticed the sudden shake of one of the cadet's hand as it hovered over the brass handle of the entrance. The other, silent without a peep from his mouth. It seemed as if it was fear taking course of their actions as they hesitated with what was on the other side of the surface. Unbothered by that detail, she rolled her eyes and shoved the two apart, pinching the material of their uniforms and pulling them back for her to step forward. Without a thought, she pulled open the handle and nonchalantly stepped in. She didn't like wasting moments.

From where she stood, she was in one of the high balconies, overseeing what was the ground floor. There were about a large balcony on each side as well, filled with cadets. With the exception of the two guards by standing outside, she was alone. A sea of brown jackets, furrowed brows, and convicting faces. The west side was filled with Scout and Garrison cadets. The east, Military Police. South, just right below her, merchants murmuring to themselves. And in front, where judges usually sat, was empty. How she was able to distinguish which Regiment grouped was how she trained her sight on the symbol adorning the back side of their jackets. Eyebrows scrunched into confusion, her facing morphing into a perplexing feature as she gnawed the inside of her cheek.

There was a lot of missing pieces to this puzzle, but the big question she wanted to find the answer for was why a bounty hunter such as herself was needed to be present for a Military Trial. A Trial that she wasn't honestly aware of.

She stopped for a moment, peering behind her shoulder, asking, "How does this matter to me?"

"It doesn't." The young cadet answered her quietly, avoiding any form of eye contact.

"Not yet, at least." The other muttered before scoffing. He looked angry, almost in disbelief at something that she didn't know.

She looked back down at the crowd below her, taking a few steps forward and resting her elbows on the concrete railing. She sighed. "This is a waste of time." The door was slammed shut behind her, both cadets hovering a few meters away.

The door opening behind the judge's counter opened, out coming a man who folded the ends of his white dress shirt sleeves. Everyone grew silent, the heavy weight of quietness falling over like a blanket. The man who suddenly entered had receding grey hair, slicked back with circular spectacles resting on the crook of his nose, neatly folding his coat and laying it on the mahogany table, back going straight as he took a seat.

The old man cleared his throat, voice gruff as he asked the audience. "Shall we begin?"

Freya clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, familiarity wafting as she narrowed her eyes on the man. "Dhalis Zachary, how convenient."

He was no stranger to the people and everyone. The only reason why most respected him was due to the fact that he controls three of the Regiments. All that power and command within a man who had shown and tired eyes. While Freya took notice of his existence the day he ordered to hang up posters of her face in each district, each wall, and everyday, fining up for a bounty; dead or alive. Seeing as she was standing here today, watching, she was slightly smug of her half filled victory. Half cause of her current predicament she got herself stuck in.

"You are Eren Jaeger, a soldier who has sworn to give his life for the people. Is that correct?" Zachary read aloud, eyes scanning an unrolled piece of parchment.

"Yes." A voice replied. The name had Freya stare in interest.

"Given the extraordinary circumstance, this deliberation will be held as a court martial. Hence, regular law will not apply, so to speak. I have full decision-making authority on this matter, which includes determining whether you should live or die. Any objections?"

"No, sir." Eren Jaeger. She leaned in closer, squinting her eyes down towards the boy that kneeled on the floor. Both his wrists were bound in metal cuffs, restrained by a large pole behind him, with hundreds of scrutinizing eyes focused on his movements. With his back turned towards her, it was difficult for Freya to fully take in his appearance. Dark hair that reached the back of his neck, a lean body, and ragged long sleeve shirt. Yet, judging by the nervous stutter and high tune of his voice, he seemed relatively young. What could he have done to be in a Military hearing?

Her eyes widened by the slightest. Rumors. Nothing but the word _Titan_ bouncing back and forth in her head like an echo. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, elbows on the railing, lips tilting into an invested smile.

"Your astuteness is appreciated. I'll get right to the point." Zachary stated. "As expected, concealing your existence has proved impossible. Unless we publicly disclose your existence in one fashion or another, we risk the outbreak of a new, non-Titan threat. It falls on me to decide which regiment should take charge of you; The Military Police Regiment or the Scout Regiment. Now, let's hear what the Military Police Regiment Proposes."

"I, Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, offer the following proposal. We believe that, after a thorough examination of Eren's body, he should be disposed of immediately." A man from the west side of the court started, a script in hand. "It's true that his Titan ability helped thwart this latest incursion. However, his existence is now stirring up rebellious ideas as well. As such, after he has provided us with as much information as possible, he will be made a fallen warrior of humanity."

News of the battle in Trost Disctrict went spreading almost immediately the day it happened. Freya didn't hear much of it, occupied with business that left her running. But she remembered details, a few that she didn't believe until hearing this proposal confirmed her thoughts; a Titan did aid in concealing a blast from the Walls. A quarter of the Garrison soldiers gone. And a weapon that nobody was sure of how to use was just in their grasp.

"There's no need!" A cry of reluctance yelled by a black robed Pastor. "He's vermin that had defiled and infiltrated the walls built by God's great wisdom! He should be killed at once!"

"Pastor Nick." Zachary calmly paused the intrusion. "Please remain quiet."

"Him again?" Freya questioned in disdain. If she had the chance, she would've taken his life away without another thought. Though, she was never given the opportunity. They're existence wasn't known to many back then. No one saw the importance of a Pastor with the Church of the Walls. She didn't really understand their purpose, leaving her to not really question it. Much like her, she silently questioned why they were here. "I thought he died."

"Unfortunately, no." She heard the cadet behind her say.

"Next, let us hear the Scout Regiment's idea." Zachary proceeded.

"Yes, sir." A commander stepped in from the west side of the court. Meticulously blonde hair brushed to the side, doe like eyes, a stoic face, his hands was firmly set by his sides as he spoke, "I, Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Scout Regiment, offer the following proposal. We intend to accept Eren as an official member of the Scout Regiment and utilize his Titan ability to retake Wall Maria." A pause. "That is all."

Freya blew a breath, face falling with a small frown as she silently rolled her eyes. "How inspiring."

Zachary raised a grey eyebrow. "That's all?"

"With his help, we can reclaim Wall Maria. I believe our utmost priority should be clear." Erwin Smith stepped back into the stands, confident with the answer.

"I see." Zachary hummed. "Tell me, from where would you launch this operation?" He turned to another man. "Pyxis. The wall has been completely sealed in Trost district, correct?"

"Yes." An old man answered from the Garrison audience. Feeble and old, but a fight left within him. A red rose patched behind his brown jacket. "I doubt its gate will ever open again."

"We hope to depart from Calaneth District and head to the east. From there, we would approach Shiganshina.. by establishing a new route." Erwin added.

"Wait a damn minute!" Someone in the crowd protested. Freya darted her eyes to the south side of the court. Below her, a round man yelled, a merchant who disagrees. "Shouldn't we be sealing all the gates now? The gates are the only part the Colossal Titan can break! If we can just reinforce them, we'll never get attacked again."

"Shut up, you merchant dog!" Someone unknown pegged him down. At that, Freya had to contain a snicker within. The one who cut him off continued, "With a Titan's help, we can return to Wall Maria."

The merchant responded, temper rising. "We can't put up with any more of your childish heroics!"

"You have a big mouth on you, pig." Dark, deep, someone forced the argument to a halt from the Scout Regiment audience. Brooding, uninterested, familiarity ran in Freya at the sound of a man's voice as he continued. Her eyes searched the crowd, scanning where it came from, suddenly intrigued at the comment. "How can you be sure that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs."

Timidly, the merchant defended, "We just thought that we could survive by sealing all the wall gates—"

"Silence. Impious traitor!" Pastor Nick shushed him. "Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God? Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand? Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger on those walls. Heresy!"

A stifled yawn escaped Freya's mouth, tired with their antics as she has still yet to find the voice.

"I'll have you be quiet, priest!"

Embarrassed, Pastor Nick questioned the audacity. "What?"

"Silence." With multiple booming taps on the mahogany desk, Zachary overpowered their banter. "You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere." He returned his attention to the kneeled boy. "Jaeger, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers to benefit humanity?"

A simple nod of his head, Eren confirmed. "I can."

"But the report on Trost's defense says this..." The man returned his attention to the unrolled parchment in his hand, "'Immediately after turning into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman.'" He pushed back his circular spectacles up the bridge of his nose, facing the crowd in question, "Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"That's me." Black hair chopped into uneven lengths that fell above her shoulders, and lips pursed, Mikasa Ackerman called attention to herself within the west side of the court, standing within the front row.

"Is it true that, as a Titan, Jaeger attacked you?"

The girl hesitated, turning her eyes towards her right and left, mouths moving into a quiet discussion between a blonde boy and platinum haired woman. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, a reluctant answer coming, "It's true."

A murmur within the crowd. _"I knew it... He's just another Titan."_

"But on two previous occasions, Eren saved my life in Titan form. The first time, mere seconds before a Titan would've had me in his grasp, he stood between us, protecting me. The second time, he saved Armin and me from an HE shell." Mikasa added, quick to defend. "I would like these facts to be considered, as well."

"I object." Commander Nile from the Military Police cut in. He raised a documented file in hand, reading. "I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age, Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Jaeger household. Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events."

Freya hummed at the small information. Colored by personal feelings. She was amused by the fact of someone capable enough to harbor feelings. She did find it silly, though, they were young, she assumed. "Surprise me." She mumbled to herself. Her restlessness was getting to her and she didn't have the ability to be concerned over such matter. She sighed out of boredom.

Commander Nile cleared his throat. "At age nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self-defense, I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to him?"

"Well... I am surprised." Freya told, both her eyebrows raised in amusement and satisfaction. She then asked the two cadets with her. "Aren't you?"

The young man was caught off guard. "I– uh.."

The other only grunted. "Ignore the criminal."

She hummed, absentmindedly starting to twirl a strand of her hair that framed her face, a blank smile on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So is she!" The same merchant from moment prior yelled, pointing a menacing finger to Mikasa from the opposite end. "Do we know that she's human? Just to be safe, we should dissect her!"

"Wait!" Wide eyed, Eren shot straight up, head whipping to turn at the merchant. "I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all!"

"We can't trust that."

"It's true!"

"If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you."

A riot between the two. A back and forth match full of protests and despair. Freya admitted that she didn't listen, finding that there wasn't a point to choose a side. Her political or military view didn't matter. Much like the people of the public, she was just another witness, someone who had to keep an opinion to themselves.

"No!" A bang of metal rippling against metal. Eren forcing his wrists free, but bound in cuffs. Anyone could tell how much he wanted to be released. But his current state forced him to stay. The sudden rile of anger had silence fall once again. Fear taking over, and the worst thoughts forming into heads of strangers. The boy inhaled a breath. "I mean... you're wrong." Teeth grind together. "You're coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think."

"What did you say?" A stranger questioned.

"Besides, all of you people... you've never even seen a Titan. What are you so afraid of? What's the point if those with the means and power don't fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me. You..." Jaw clenched, eyes wild. "Cowards!"

"What?"

Frustration towered, before it collapsed on him. "Just shut up! And bet everything you have on me." A second passed. Another. The crowed was filled with shock. Eren's confidence was unexpected. Others viewing him to be brave, the rest as naive. Through the color stained windows, the day was falling quick.

Commander Nile staggered in surprise, without a second thought, he ordered, "Weapons ready."

Freya held in a laugh. Her mouth forcing to stay shut from bursting as she bit her bottom lip. The small speech was inspiring, she had to give the boy that. But even a few simple words weren't enough to sway an entire crowd, what more if an army.

"Yes, sir." The cadet responded to Commander Nile's order, pulling out a sphere like weapon, point directed to Eren.

Then out came nowhere, a man. Leg raised, poise direct. He was a blur of dark color, suddenly appearing in the center of the room. The end of his boots came in contact with skin. Bones cracking. Freya swore she heard them, the all too familiar snap of skin tearing open and breaking. She could hear the gasps of people from the quick attack. The force from the kick had something flying out. It was small, clicking on the ground as it flew a few feet away on the floor. Squinting, Freya's mouth parted slightly as she realized a blood soaked tooth landed still.

Her gaze zeroed in on the man who caused the scene.

A sly smirk grew on her face, eyes darkening as she leaned in further on the railing, hands fumbling with rings in anticipation. Not once was she going to let the man out of her sight as she stated. "Now, _this_... is getting interesting."

A second later, another kick. Leg shooting straight to the boy's stomach. Eren yelped in pain and in shock. A move that no one had anticipated happening. From the ache in his torso, he coughed, blood spewing out. The man gripped a handful of the boy's hair in his grasp, roughly tugging their face forward, nose coming to collide with their raised knee. Another grunt from the Eren. Another and another. With each hit, it had Freya leaning forward from the railing. She might as well topple over it, but the scene in front of her had her intrigued, her fingers now tapping a rhythmic beat on the surface, her smirk not once faltering.

The last hit had Eren falling face first. Nose crushed on the floor, mouth and eyes wide as the man's foot held his head down from behind. It seemed like an eternity. Everyone too caught up to comprehended the violent action. Gasps and breaths catching. The man finally spoke, voice low and clear. "This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too."

Freya tilted her head to the side, observing.

"Wait, Levi..." Commander Nile called out faintly, still in shock.

" _Levi_..." She tested his name, rolling off her tongue, a perplexed look on her face.

"What is it?" Levi questioned, unbothered.

"It's dangerous... What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

"What are you saying?" He challenged. With enough energy, Eren tilted his face up, peering through his fallen hair with angry eyes directed at the man who gazed down at him. He was given another kick to the face. "Aren't you going to dissect him?" With a fistful of hair, the man forced Eren's head to stare at the crowd. Droplets of blood ran down his nose and mouth. Freya lightly chuckled at the beating. "When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he's an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

" _Levi_." She murmured his name once again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she got lost in her thoughts. The name did sound close to her. His way with words, nonchalant and brooding character, he gave her a sense of familiarity. A dark and heavy weight settled in her chest the longer she gazed at him. Dark hair, grey eyes. It was difficult to determine the color of his irises. The color a shade near black that she wasn't sure if they had any tint all. Lips pursed into a line, often a frown, and eyebrows knitted together, almost as if the gears in his head was always turning. Her stomach churned at the face and name.

Commander Erwin raised a hand. "I have a proposal."

Intrigued, Zachary asked, "What is it?"

"The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Squad Leader Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls."

"With Eren in tow?"

"Yes, sir." Erwin confirmed but there was a glint in his blue eyes that told he was holding information back. Based on the look, Freya had an idea about what it was about. She clenched her fists. "Based on the expedition's results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power and whether he's a boon or bane to humanity."

"Control Eren Jaeger..." Zachary pondered. "Can you do it, Levi?"

Confidence radiated from the man, but no arrogance. "I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less."

Zachary held a gravel, banging it on the table in finality. "Then my decision is made." The crowd conversed in conversation.

"Levi..." Freya trailed off. Her smirk only grew as her thoughts clicked, memory resurfacing, a thrill in her igniting. "Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

"One day," The old man cadet leaned in close, whispering as he pointed to the beaten down figure of Eren, the boy still being held down by a foot behind his head. "That's gonna be you."

Stray strands of hair fell over her eyes as a dark look settled on her face, eyes flashing. She leaned in even further. Then came their eyes meeting. His grey stare peered up, almost as if he knew someone had their gaze on him this whole time. Face nonchalant, furrowed brows, lips straight, he blinked at her. The stare was undeniably cold that words wasn't needed to even describe the look he gave. Disdain and petulant. She could only give him a sinister smirk that was filled with mischief.

She replied to the old cadet, not even breaking eye contact with the man. "A girl can only hope."

The old cadet scoffed and backed away. "A lunatic, I say."

  
**•••**

  
"That was quite a show. When's the next one?" The hallways were quiet considering that the audience dispersed the moment the trial ended. It was a win on the Scout's side, landing property of the Titan ability. Not a single individual in sight. Although, she realized that it wasn't entirely something to celebrate about, neither knowing if it was a benefit or a price of ineffectuality. The door was slammed shut behind her the moment she entered a room, and seeing who she was facing, she couldn't help but grin.

The two cadets that had been following her around the moment she arrived were gone, finally departing from her the second she was led to a private room in the court building. The room was empty, except for a small bench, desk and chair. She now faced three Scout individuals.

"This is her?" One of them asked. He leaned against the wall opposite from her, arms and legs crossed, sniffing the air in all seriousness. Tall with facial hair, his nose seemed to be stuck up and inhaling deeply.

Freya tilted her head, unamused when she noticed him holding his breath as if he caught scent of something foul. "I wouldn't talk like that if I were you."

The woman beside him was preoccupied, mesmerized by something wrapped around a white cloth that she didn't notice Freya's presence of entering. She had brown hair tied in an unkept ponytail, rectangular rimmed glasses sitting atop her nose, and a carefree smile unlike her companion who did nothing but frown.

"I better deliver this to him." The woman blurted out excitedly. Without even glancing up, still caught up with the white cloth, the woman brushed her way past Freya along with the man who glanced down at her. Although, Freya did get sight of what had the woman in a gleeful mood. A single tooth, red stains from blood. She gave them both an odd look as they left, softly closing the door.

"I'm pleased you can make it." Erwin Smith stood up from the bench from the far corner of the room, walking before halting in front of her. The two were alone, a private discussion that Freya loathed.

Looking away and stepping up by the small window that oversaw nothing but buildings, she mumbled, "It's not like I had a choice."

"Certain circumstances forced me to." Erwin told, folding his hands behind his back. "Have you thought about it?"

She scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"And?"

"Eren Jaeger." She hummed in thought. "He's definitely something."

"Is that a yes?"

She glanced at him with a sudden glare. His posture didn't falter, back still straight, calm as always. There was no way she could refuse. Her options were running thin whether she would admit it or not. It was the only offer out there on the table. At some point, her luck did run out, leaving her with a single choice. Declining would be irrational, her life might as well depend on how she would play it out. Painfully, she gnawed the inside of her cheeks, biting down hard from stating something rudimentary. Losing the upper hand, she hated that. Being controlled, she despised it even more. Though, the moment she stepped in, she knew what she was walking herself into. Besides, what else could she lose?

"I'll do it."

"Welcome to Squad Levi."

  
**•••**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter! sorry for the short dialogue of our main character, but this was a quick introduction of her part in the series anjxhajfha anyway vote, share, comment. i really want to hear your thoughts and this is my first time writing anime so i'm kinda nervous... the ending was kinda short but yeah as long as you read act one its good? idk


	2. ii. COMING CLEAN

_episode 15: special operations squad; eve of the counterattack, part 2_

**CHAPTER TWO**  
COMING CLEAN

**•••**

**FORMER SURVEY CORPS HQ**

It was no secret to the Regiment how a bounty hunter had been causing trouble within each district. Freya had been famous to many, especially to those from the Underground City. Low-life thugs that idolized her mischief with the law. She did make a name for herself. Once in a while suddenly disappearing from the map, almost as if she didn't exist for months before another daily city report would be broadcasted in newspapers, and wanted fliers for missing persons. Being given a name, and her job would be to find them, hunt, or execute. The former being one of the numerous reasons why the law had been chasing her the second her name went spreading in each wall.

Years, months, no one had wanted to capture her more than the Regiment. She was an infestation that wouldn't go away, her name already stirring a problem in each nook or corner, yet, here she was, meters away from their grasp as she unproblematically rode her white stallion, stifling a yawn from the long journey with nothing but glares and scowls pointed her way.

_"I don't understand."_

_"I don't think anyone does."_

_"How can Corporal allow this?"_

_"Either way, we get to kill the two of them when we're given the chance."_

Eren's back tensed at the last statement, suddenly going rigid and tightening his hold on the leash of his horse. He peered left and right, head unmoving from being seen as nervous from the cover of his green cowl. However, it was obvious enough with his constant fidgeting that he was getting antsy. He didn't like how no one attempted to at least whisper their thoughts in private, instead, stating them with confidence and dubiety. It was evident that not a lot of Scouts agreed with the fact that a disguised Titan aligned with them, more so with a criminal being glued by his side.

"Ignore them. It's just fear talking." Freya muttered, uninterested and the least bit threatened at the fact it was the two of them being the subject of the topic. Riding her horse by his left side, blinking at the trees and sun's rays beating down at them, frankly she was starting to be irritated with the whispers.

He looked down, eyes slightly widening that Freya spoke to him. It was her first time speaking up as she stayed silent during the duration of the ride. "But I don't understand too."

He really didn't. Nothing but orders were meant to be given to him, information didn't pass by him, leaving him to be clueless about the arrangement. And why suddenly Freya Nightwalker, of all people, joined. He wasn't as dense as most would think. He immediately caught how her attention had been tied down to him the moment they all grouped together. Her name and her story was known to everyone, including him, which threw him off guard to see someone with her background randomly pop into the Survey Corps.

"It's better if you don't." She told him. After she was ordered of being a part of a squad the day of the tribunal, her two cadet bodyguards were back, all following her throughout the day, standing out her bland room provided by the Scouts, and surveyed, before she was led to her all familiar white stallion the next morning with a group of Scouting Legions. She was reluctant at first, hiding her distaste from causing a scene but it was clear on her features that she wasn't happy at all with the contrivance of traveling meters away with Eren and the Special Operations Squad. Or Squad Levi as she remembered it to be.

She couldn't shake off the strange feeling in her stomach when the journey started.

Of course, she noticed _him_ once it began. He was difficult to miss even though he swayed far from the crowd and chatter as he sat atop of his horse. She remembered their little stare from yesterday. The moment of long silence that neither parties backed down or gave away. Nearly, she grinned, knowing that only a few inches away, he followed behind her. He was incredibly quiet for a man who had a face that told he had a lot of opinions in mind.

_Captain Levi._

Refraining herself from snorting at the title, she was sure that she wasn't going to address him anytime soon. It didn't feel right, giving down in to a high ranked officer with her current position, especially for a woman like her who didn't like feeling any less.

Her horse whined when someone stepped in front, blocking her path as she softly tugged on the leash of her stallion from ramming into the person and slowing down her pace a step or two. From keeping a close distance of staying by Eren's side, she was pulled back from him, her vision watching his back and a man who overtook her. She scowled at the intrusion.

"The former Survey Corps HQ." The man said to Eren with his voice going uncharacteristically low. "As an old castle that was renovated to be our base, it definitely looks extravagant. But since it's this far away from the walls and the river, it really wasn't something we needed. It was used back when we were first formed and our spirits were still high. I never imagined we'd be keeping you in that old decoration."

Looking past behind his shoulder, Eren saw that Freya didn't try to hold back an eye roll this time. His eyes slid beside her, and immediately his attention went back to her front, fidgeting in his seat again.

Curious at what got him skittish, Freya glanced to her left, her gaze meeting with a pair of cold ones. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was staring, head straight on the makeshift dirt road but eyes directed at her, and as always keeping a blank face. Uncertain of what to do, she ignored him, biting her tongue from making a remark to Levi.

The man beside Eren continued. "Don't get ahead of yourself, recruit."

"What?" Eren's eyebrows furrowed.

"You may be a Titan or whatever, but a pissy brat like you being under Lance Corporal Levi's watch–" The man let out a gruntled yelp, a mix with a pitch scream as he bit his tongue. A misstep on a large rock caused the horse to stagger and Freya raised her fingers over her mouth.

She chuckled quietly, "What an idiot."

Unsure of where the comment came from with the riot of his horse swaying rather untimely, and the laughs from others, the man whipped his head left and right with his tongue weirdly sticking out, "Wha-was –ah?"

Past from tree branches and leaves, Frey could already see the rundown castle that got everyone excited. From a distance, she could already tell how incredibly high it towered with its massive size and structure. Grey walls were stained with grime dirt and green ivy growing out from the open cracks. The navy blue roof were covered with dried leaves that blew over. And two overlooking towers stood by its side. She gnawed the inside of her cheeks, biting harder this time, clutching the leather strap of her horse at the sight.

Freya felt her stomach drop, not enough to make her sick, but have her uneasy. A slight chill ran down her spine despite the blaring heat. Looking down at her hand, back to her rings, she started to twist them one by one. Her hearing focused on the slow gallop of horses, whistle from the wind, and chatter from those excited at the castle. They weren't enough to distract her, but she remember his cold stare. His lingering gaze that stayed on her was good enough to have her thoughts from lingering into deep territory.

  
**•••**

  
"This is what you get for yapping away on horseback." Petra scolded, hands on her hips as she looked down at Oluo who sat down on a staircase leading up to a well.

Oluo grinned smugly. "First impressions are crucial. That recruit was scared stiff."

"I think he was just surprised by how stupid you were."

"At any rate, everything went as planned.

"Say, that's not how you usually talk, is it?" The woman questioned slowly. "If... if that's your idea of imitating Corporal Levi, could you seriously stop it? Then again, it's not like it was similar in any way."

"Are you trying to keep me down, Petra? You haven't gone through the proper steps to act as my wife." Oluo raised a damp rag on his mouth.

"If only you had but your tongue off and died..." She dragged on. "You're always bragging about your Titan kills too."

"Relax. I bragged for you guys too while I was at it."

"Marriage..." Freya scoffed as she passed by the two squad members. "Who would even go through such monstrosities." She dropped the heavy bucket on the ground filled with water that she ridged from the well just as she was ordered to when they arrived. It sloshed inside the container, a few drops splashing on Oluo as it landed beside him. With him being too distracted by the sting in his mouth, he didn't notice the damp side of his cape as he soaked his rag into the bucket of water.

A simple command, she was already hating it. Freya walked past the bickering duo, and the term like an old married-couple was suitable to describe their ongoing banter. From a few feet away, she heard a clasp of belt buckles and grunt of annoyance come. Turning her head, she saw Eren. His hands fumbled with the straps of his horse, the leather material stuck in a knot that he couldn't untangle, but only tightening.

"You're doing it wrong." She said, startling him.

Immediately, he blinked at her with those wide eyes, mouth parting as if he didn't know what to say. Brushing of his reaction, she moved him aside with a push on his shoulder. He didn't say anything as she took his place, her hands reaching up for the strap around the horse.

"See them?" She asked him, eyes focused on her working hands but her attention elsewhere. "You know them?"

He finally spoke as he turned his head when she nudged her head to the side. He came across the two Special-Ops cadets who were now in a heated argument. "I do."

"What's her name?"

The question confused him. Nonetheless, he answered. "Petra Ral. Her solo Titan kills went up to 10. Titan kill assists; 48." The woman had brown soft eyes, hair that Freya didn't know if it was a shade red or brown, and a kind smile that she would often give to Freya for reasons unknown to the latter.

The high number was impressive. But it wasn't something that Freya asked as she moved on to the man beside Petra. "How bout Horse Tongue over there?"

"Oluo Bozado. Solo Titan kills; 39. Titan kill assists; 9." The man who had a smug grin for no apparent reason had somewhat grey hair curled into a style. Wrinkles were below his small eyes, making him appear to look older, though the way Freya noticed how cadets treated him showed that they were all the same. "They're elites beyond a doubt." Eren said.

Freya hummed. She picked up on footsteps passing by. Tilting her head to peer behind her shoulder, a man with blonde hair tied into a bun walked past them. "Him?"

"Eld Jin. Solo Titan kills; 14. Titan kill assists; 32"

Another individual with black hair followed behind. "The other one?"

"Gunther Schultz. Solo Titan kills; 7. Titan kill assists; 40." Eren breathed out in finality. "These people are the Survery Corps' Special-Ops Squad, a.k.a Levi Squad. They're all elites hand picked by Corporal Levi himself."

Freya paused her movements. "The Captain picked each and everyone one?"

Eren, noticing her state, scrunched his eyebrows, rubbing the back of his neck as he hesitated to answer. "So, I've heard..."

She wondered if she was ever put in a category full of candidates. Or if this was just plain bad luck handed to her. She pulled on the strap, nearly finishing the job as she took her time. "If you ever go berserk with that power of yours, these people will be the ones to kill you." The horse neighed as she tugged on too roughly, her voice going low. "So don't go too crazy with what you've got. I've got plans, big plans, and I want to be alive to do them."

The response she received was nothing but silence. She didn't turn to look at him at first, gently running her hands over the mane of the horse, up to the neck. He looked down, and his answer confirmed Freya's thoughts that he must've thought about it. "I know."

Suddenly, a squeak rang. Metal rubbing against its hinges as a loud thud rammed into the open space. Something solid hit the cement walls. So loud that it echoed within the area above. Freya jumped at the bang, eyes widening. "What the–"

She looked up from the source and saw Levi staring down at them, a level or three high up with his hands holding the wooden windows open. He pulled down the cloth covering his mouth under his chin. "You two," He stated loudly to Freya and Eren seeing as they were the only ones looking at him. "Start with the upper floor."

  
**•••**

  
Nothing but dust coated each surface inside the castle walls. Compared to the outside interior, Freya had to admit that she was fervent with the embellishment of each room. With Eren's help, the two of them took on the upper floor. While rest went on in the other buildings and levels. It was difficult considering how it was just the two, and in an enormous castle. Stifling a sneeze and wiping off sweat from her temples, she was glad that this was their final sleeping quarter room to finish up with.

Her dark colored cape was off, revealing that she was in a black collared long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown trousers, the ends tucked in her black knee high boots. Her uneven bangs tickled her eyebrows, dirty blonde strands framing her face as it was tied into a low ponytail with a dark ribbon. Her hand stopped as she finished wiping the wooden frame of the top bunk bed, letting out a sigh as she gripped the edge and leaned on it, dropping her forehead on the surface with closed eyes. She opened them after awhile, turning her head to the side and looking out the window. It was turning to be midday, yet to her, it felt like night was falling.

She blew another sigh, her lips pursed as she murmured. "It's just like you said it would be."

_The castle; grand, open, and somewhat dirty no matter how many times you cleaned._

She almost smiled thinking of those words forged into writing.

The door creaked and she whirled her her attention behind her. She found Eren looking at her as if he was trying figuring out her intentions, what she was doing, standing with a long gaze. She returned back to the window and spoke, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I– well..." Eren brought the white cloth from  
his mouth down.

"Or is there a problem?"

"No!"

"Is it because of me?"

"No."

She exhaled heavily. "It's usually because of me." She picked up on how the cadets had just blatantly ignored her, acting as if she never existed. She didn't blame them, thinking that it was the only thing holding them back from actually killing her. She knew that she wasn't the most favorable person to be a part of the Survey Corps, more so that she was in Squad Levi. A statement that until now surprised her just by thinking about it.

Eren, unsure of what to say, replied. "I don't think so." Although, he did catch up on how silent a room would turn whenever she entered.

"Are you usually this quiet? It's disturbing, really."

Ironically, at the same time, Eren said. "Can I ask something?"

At that, Freya's eyebrows raised. "I'm not really in the–"

"What made you join the Survey Corps?" Eren spewed out.

With how quick he spoke, she had to ask him to repeat again. "Hm?"

He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "W-What made you join the Survey Corps?"

She shifted on her feet, turning to face him and lean her back on the wall. "You think I wanted to be a part of this?"

Parts of him started to regret asking. "Well, it–"

"Did you want to be a part of... this?" She said with an underlying tone of disgust. "As far as I know, we've got no say in the matter. Either we join them, or die. You understand that, don't you?"

A subtle nod of his head was his answer. He looked away with a solemn face. "The upper floor is clean now. I'll go report back."

"Knock yourself out." Freya shrugged as he left without shutting the door. She wasn't very cooperative when giving an explanation. That much was obvious and having Eren be further more confused just made her feel satisfied. Being clueless about the world frustrated her at a very young age. It was an endless possibility of what laid outside the walls. Growing up, she soon learned that there were things better left unsaid, a mystery that had her head turning no matter what. The feeling that she wasn't the only one uninformed about it all eased that aggravating annoyance.

She turned to the window, looking down at her hands that held onto the dirty rag. She almost grimaced that she forgot to wear a tied cloth over her mouth just like everybody else. Shifting her stance on one foot, she tilted her head to the left, speaking into the air. "Are you going to keep standing there?"

The small heel on his boots clicked on the floor when he entered, pushing the door even wider as he stepped in. She saw from her peripheral vision that he raised his hand, fingers ducking underneath the top bunk bed and running it over the surface. Specs of dirt fell on the floor before he wiped his fingers clean.

"You missed a spot."

Freya neglected the statement. "I don't see it." She said in a light tone.

"Right..." He was standing behind her when he pointed a finger forward, his arm hovering above her shoulder as he directed it at the glass window. "There." He referred to the dark stain tinting the windows in dots that no matter how many times Freya rubbed the material, it wouldn't come off.

The longer she stared at it, the reflection bouncing off came clear. She could see herself, light blue eyes blinking through her messy bangs. Then her eyes met his incredibly dull grey ones focused on the stained spot. He was in a light grey long button-up shirt, a white ascot tucked in the collar, and brown leather harnesses going across his chest and shoulder blades. She almost chuckled at the sight of two white bandannas tied over his head and another underneath his chin.

She turned to face him, not expecting to him be suddenly so close as she dropped the rag on the floor. The height difference between the two was something that threw Freya off guard. He was strikingly shorter than her. Although, Freya was tall, she didn't completely tower over him with maybe two inches or three measuring over her slim figure. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, but she was slightly envious of how young he looked. His lips were pursed into a tight line when he peered down at the fallen rag.

Unbothered by how eerily quiet he was being, Freya shrugged. "Do it yourself."

"What was that?" He met her gaze. It was a look that frightened most cadets with his intimidating demeanor but calm expression. Yet, to Freya, she was all too familiar with the personality that at this point, it didn't disturb her facade.

"I said, do it yourself." Her stubbornness and tiresome attitude was talking. She didn't show it, but her muscles were aching at this point. It was a whole castle that they were cleaning, a break or two wasn't even included in between, and she was surprised by how she hadn't snapped yet to anyone, knowing that it wouldn't exactly be in her favor. If anyone had her heard her speak to him in that manner, they would be thinking that her next few days would be considered as hell.

His words were very reserved, short, and cold. "Do it all over again." He left without waiting for a response.

  
**•••**

  
The upper floor was far from clean before the second they had a retake. Only this time, Freya had taken it upon herself to watch, observe, and put her heated gaze on Eren as he did the work in a nervous jitter under her watch. Truthfully, she found amusement in his hurried actions, often making her chuckle at his frantic behavior around her presence. What made it better was that he made no move to ask her to join in on the cleaning.

"I expect we'll be on standby for a few more days, but I heard there are plans for a large-scale expedition in thirty days." Eld said as he brought his empty teacup down on the small plate, glass clinking in the dark candle lit dining room. "And we'll be joined by the new recruits who graduated recently.

"Are you serious, Eld? That's rather sudden, especially since the latest Titan attack has undoubtedly taken its toll on them." Gunther replied to his left.

Oluo leaned back, resting his one arm behind the back side of his chair, his teacup raised midair as he sat opposite from Eld from the wooden table, "The brats must've all lost their backbone."

"Is that true, Corporal?" To Oluo's right, Petra asked with a worried look on her face.

Night had just fallen when the Special-Ops squad and Eren rested in a quiet dining room. The flame of the candle illuminated the contour of Freya's features as she sat beside Petra, Eren to her right as he stayed at one end of the table, the Corporal opposite from him.

One thing that Freya noticed was how he sat with his right arm resting on the back of the chair with closed fists much like how Oluo imitated his position, his teacup was half full on the table, and he didn't seem as worried as his squad members as Levi answered calmly. "I'm not in charge of drafting plans. But remember, this is Erwin. I'm sure he's thinking much further ahead than us."

"The situation itself is unusual. The route we advanced at the cost of countless sacrifices to recapture Maria was erased in an instant." Eld interlocked his fingers together, turning his eyes to the left as everyone followed and switched their attention. "Then suddenly, a completely different hope appeared."

Eren glanced down, a dribble of sweat slid down his temple.

"I still find it hard to believe, but what exactly does it mean to transform into a Titan, Eren?" Eld asked.

"My memories from that time aren't clear, but it felt like I had lost myself. I do know it's triggered by self-injury though." Eren explained.

"You guys are aware, aren't you? The reports cover everything we know now." Levi picked up his cup, tilting his head back the slightest when he connected the rim to his lips. "Well, I doubt she'll stay out either way. But she might go too far and end up killing you, Eren."

At at that possibility, Freya spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "She?" She continued to stir the contents of her cup with a tiny spoon, dissolving the hefty amount of sugar added. No one answered, only staring at the woman in uncertainty which Freya clenched her jaw from lashing out.

Then there was a bang on the door located behind Levi. It was barricaded with a wooden plank for reason unknown to Freya. And as Petra stood up to raised the barricade of the door, it slowly swung open. From the other side, a woman waved her hand with a bright smile. "Good evening, members of the Squad Levi. How's it feel living in a castle?"

Freya quietly scoffed, raising her teacup to her mouth as she spoke from being heard. "I would say we're living."

"You're early." Levi observed.

"I just couldn't stay put." The woman stepped in. She was the same person that Freya saw the day of the Tribunal. Her excited glee towards a bloody tooth was still stuck in her mind, that, and the rectangular rimmed glasses she wore.

"Squad leader Hanji?" Eren recognized.

Hanji smiled as she approached him. "Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm– wait..." The lens of her glasses glinted as she stared at Freya, familiarity flashing. " "It's you again!" The woman shrieked in joy. "I was a bit worried that you wouldn't come. But here you are!" Confused by how the woman was so overwhelmed by her presence, Freya looked away. Hanji was definitely different from the rest despite just looking at her. Hanji continued to speak. "I'm in charge of investigating two Titans we captured in the city, and I want your cooperation for tomorrow's experiment. I came to get permission for that."

"An experiment?" Eren asked. "What would I..."

"Well, it's..." Hanji's cheeks turned a shade pink, her thoughts wandering. "The most exciting thing ever."

"U-um..." He looked at Freya. "I can't grant you permission myself. I don't have any authority over my decisions." Freya shrugged, telling that she wasn't the answer to that little problem.

"Levi, what are Eren's plan for tomorrow?" Hanji questioned.

Levi blinked and deadpanned. "Cleaning the garden."

"No problem then! It's decided." Hanji finalized. "Eren, I look forward to tomorrow."

"R-Right." Eren stuttered. "But what exactly are we going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, well..." He paused. His thoughts remembered back to Freya and their previous short filled conversation. "What do you mean by 'experiment–'"

"Don't ask." Oluo grumbled. The rest nodded in agreement.

But Hanji was already speaking, pulling up a chair to sit down. "Oh, I knew it. You sure looked like you wanted to know."

"Come on." Petra quietly said to Freya.

She looked around to find Oluo, Eld, and Gunther out the door, Petra staring down at her, and Levi still alone on his seat. Confused by the sudden request, Freya rose from her chair, glancing back to Eren and Hanji who were now in a deep conversation that she didn't understand. The topic must be a tiring one for them to leave just like that. Without a second thought, Freya followed.

Walking in the hallway lined with lighted candles hung up, she then heard a chair screeching from behind and familiar boot heels clicking before the door was closed. She didn't need to look to see who came. The rest was already climbing a flight of a stairs leading to the upper floor and respective rooms. Gnawing the inside of her cheeks, she contemplated whether to ask where her room would be or take a guess and move into an empty looking one.

However, before she could do that, Levi's monotone voice spoke to her. "You're staying in the basement."

"What?" She stopped and swiveled on her heel, facing him with knitted brows. "No." The Special-Ops squad had disappeared from above, stranding Freya with the man.

"That was part of the conditions given in exchange for Eren." He told her. For some reason, the blank face was starting to bother her.

"Well, I'm not him, am I?" She countered. The basement was disheveled twice the amount of any room in the castle. It was cold, with the harsh wind blowing, she could hear the howl echoing between the walls, a musty scent wafted that her wanting to scrunch her nose every second when she was there for a short minute, and she didn't want to start with the distance of having to walk numerous flights of stairs to reach it.

Levi's hand went to the back pocket of his trousers, grabbing for something. As he finally enclosed his hand around the small item, he threw it out towards Freya. She caught it with ease in one hand, midair. Taking a sneak at it, it was a key. He clarified what it was for when he noticed her slight down turn of her lips.

"Basement."

His shoulder brushed with her as he walked past, stopping for a moment, a few feet away with their backs turned. Freya continued to stare at the key in her palm, and she swore she detected the slight tone of vanity as he said, "You'll be cleaning the garden tomorrow."

  
**•••**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not as exciting or as mysterious as the first chapter but we're just starting the story out. please bare with me in the next few chapters cause it'll be an introduction for freya and the cadets. i dont want to be rushing things buuut i also dont want the story to progress slow. dont worry though theres a few chapters that explains freya's experience in the survey corps and it will follow the anime serious very soon. i originally posted this on my wattpad account (same username) but i wanted to expand? and try out different sites like ao3 and fanfiction.net. you can follow me on my tiktok (jade_arlert) but i havent posted anything yet really. i need help ajkshfkaushfka


	3. iii. KNOW YOUR ENEMY

_episode 16: what needs to be done now; eve of the counterattack, part 3_

**CHAPTER THREE**  
KNOW YOUR ENEMY

**•••**

Living an exciting life, dangerous, problematic, her experience went beyond what most encountered. Struggling from a young age, rising into a dangerous woman, there were obstacles that she hadn't crossed upon yet. Freya had never seen a Titan throughout the entire course of her life. A woman like her with stories that most wouldn't believe still had some things that she would like to cross off her list to accomplish. Love. Guilt. And of course, Titans. She guessed that the latter would be something that she would stumble onto soon.

She heard the talk about them though. Big and ruthless species that had no remorse of their actions. With nothing but one goal; to eat. Years and years of expeditions, nothing valuable was discovered. She thought of how wasteful their efforts went, an opinion that many viewed and agreed to, but then again, she remembered that she just didn't care. It wasn't like she could just about move past and see what laid beyond the walls. Although, she used to dream of escaping this cage. Unfortunately, that dream died a long time ago, with only an intention of living.

Then the following morning came.

Mornings.

Freya hated them with passion. There were only two things to do when the morning sun rose. To eat or to sleep. It was the only time of the day where she truly felt she wasn't disturbed by anything, drifting away peacefully on her own without trouble bothering her. The cold was what made it better. Legs curled up to her chest, hands holding on tight to the flimsy blanket, and half her face rested up against the pillow. The room was exceptionally dark except for the dimly lit lantern that laid on the wooden table on one corner of the basement room. And she realized how satisfyingly quiet it was.

"Time to get up. Assembly starts today!"

Freya gritted her teeth together at the voice and sudden bang of her door opening. A click of boots grew louder as the person neared her. "Well, someone is definitely ready to get their tongue ripped out." She mumbled, turning on her bed and making sure that her back faced them.

"Did you hear me at all? I said get up." The voice continued.

Heavy silence lingered before she responded back. "I heard."

Oluo blinked. "And?"

"Do you see me moving?" She asked. She might as well be feeling dead at this point. Without a window nor a pocket watch, she couldn't decipher what time of the day it was. Oluo might as well be waking her up in the middle of the night. As Freya's stubborn body refused to stand up, she let herself be with continued closed eyes.

He grumbled incoherent words as he kicked one of the legs of her small bed. "Listen here, lady–"

Freya snorted softly before sighing. "Lady? That's a first."

"Corporal Levi ordered me to find you." He told her firmly.

"Aren't you a good boy." She could already imagine the man having his hands on his hips, glaring down at her in disdain.

"I'm not that little brat Eren." He tsked, looking away immediately.

"Obviously." She yawned. "At least he knows when to shut it."

" _You_ shut it." Oluo said a little too quickly.

"Alright." She said without wasting a second, irritating Oluo even further by her disregarding attitude.

He gritted his teeth together, grinding them and releasing chocked breathes as he contained his annoyance, not wanting to give Freya the satisfaction that even half asleep, she could affect him by her unconcerned personality. Oluo inhaled deeply. "Look, we're heading out for a bit. No funny business, got it?"

She gave him a thumbs up in the air while the majority of her face was now sinking into her pillow before she dropped her arm and let it hung at the edge of her bed. Despite Oluo leaving her alone and being so deep underground in the basement, a loud ruckus was what woke her up in a sour mood, stand up and get herself ready for the day.

As it turns out, scouts from within the walls visited, declaring an accident that they needed to see, more importantly for Hanji. She hadn't heard much, but what Freya could gather from the crowd as they assembled together, it was that Hanji's two test Titan subjects were killed in the middle of the night. She didn't know if it was a bad or good thing to perceive, Titans were said to be difficult, the experimentation to gather intel was understandable, but it was a risk she wasn't even going to take.

Granted that Freya had never come across a Titan, the evaporating bones and corpse in front of her was enough to raise her doubts in joining the Survey Corps. It was spread out for everyone to see when they left Head Quarters to check the sight out. Her black hood was on over her head, Eren on her left as she tried to duck her head low. Steam came from two bodies. It was incredibly huge, bigger than what Freya expected to look as it took up most of the middle ground. For once, the attention from scouts wasn't on her or Eren. Now, distracted by a raid to assassin some Titans and surprised by the loud cries of Hanji who fell on her knees.

Even with the morning's incident rattling a few people, it wasn't enough to stop Freya from ignoring her cleaning duty. The moment her morning was interrupted, she had a feeling that the rest of the day wasn't going to be easy or good for her to enjoy.

As it turns out, Levi went through precautionary measures for her to actually do the job when they arrived back at Head Quarters. It implied Oluo making an offer for Freya to accommodate herself in one of the free rooms in the upper floor, instead of taking the basement, in exchange for a tidy garden. Oluo wasn't excited to be the one who had to interact with Freya the most, but what changed his mind was the fact that he was in a somewhat position to order her around. That, and often watch her do actual work.

Reluctantly, Freya had accepted, pulling weeds from floor cracks, raking dried leaves, and sneezing on plants. She found it extremely ridiculous the moment she finished in sweat and heavy breathing, leaning her back on one of the stable doors, with Eren feeding the horses with a bucket. Her pride and dignity was definitely diminishing with chores.

"In the end, we couldn't find a soldier who used their device without permission. Just who in the world..."Gunther trailed off as he sat on the stone steps.

"Who knows?" Eld drank from his tankard beside him. "I'm more worried about the recruitment assembly right now. I wonder how many recruits would be eccentric enough to enlist." The two male Special-Ops members were out with Freya and Eren as to keep an eye on things, while Oluo and Petra had moved out for the time being to check on the assembly that recruited new members and to catch on the speech that Erwin gave out yearly.

"Hey, Eren!" Gunther called. "Are any of your comrades planning to enlist with us?"

"Yes." Eren said. "Well, there were. I'm not so sure anymore."

"Can you blame them?" Freya joined in. Her breathing continued to come out as heavy and tired, eyes closed with her arms crossed as she laid back her head on the wooden beam. "As far as I saw, Titans are nothing but a nuisance."

Eren tilted his head. "You've never even seen one."

"True. But who's crazy enough to even risk their life, apart from you?" Freya asked.

Eren opened his mouth, though nothing came out. Immediately, Gunther stood up, back going straight as he yelled. "Assemble!"

Freya looked up, snapping one eye open to find a black horse galloping its way over. She then opened both eyelids, realizing that Levi sat on top, approaching them at full speed. On time, he pulled the leash of his horse, skidding to a halt in front of them in an impressive and timed pose. Freya pursed her lips at how he pulled it off so effortlessly. Another part of her was irritated that almost her energy had left her body due to his orders.

Levi blinked at the four, almost in a rush. Although, very much composed. "Get ready to leave. We're heading to the assembly."

Gunther and Eld nodded. "Sir!"

"Good morning, Lance Corporal Levi!" Eren acknowledged a little too loudly for a yell, his right fist over his heart and left behind his back.

Freya pushed herself from the beam, walking up beside Eren and lazily drawing out with a nod, " _Captain_."

Levi pursed his lips. "Listen, you two. Stay within two horses from me. Don't forget the only reason you're not locked up is because I'm supervising you."

Eren's brows furrowed into a staid look. "Sir!"

Levi's eyes flickered to Freya. "Keep an eye on him."

Despite her almost tired state, she gave a mocked salute with a grin.

He accepted the answer. "Let's go."

  
**•••**

  
Freya was far most the least aware when it came to the Survey Corps or Regiment. Her knowledge about it was common, most of what she learned was from the talk of people around her as she never bothered to get involved with the law. Hearing that there was an assembly made her bitter her mood even further, realizing that young cadets would be joining them back at Head Quarters. As she rode her horse with the four, lingering far behind but in view, even she noticed that their current location was far from the _assembly_.

They passed a large dark oak tree in the middle of the green grass, twisted branches swayed in the wind. Further into the woods, she was still confused as to where their true destination was. Seeing as Eren, who usually was the one asking question, stayed quiet, she decided to do the same until someone explained.

"We of the Special-Ops squad will be here, in the center of the rear on standby." Gunther pointed to the middle of the laid out map, formation squads lined up left and right drawn on the parchment, as he told the group, kneeled on the ground with Eren and Eld, Petra leaning forward to take a glance from behind them.

"That's quite far back." Eren noted.

"It's the safest position in this formation. Even more secure than where the supply wagons are." Gunther clarified.

"And the whole point of this is..." Freya trailed off waiting for an answer as she sat down with her back on a trunk of a tree, knees pulled to her chest, and hands plucking grass blades a few feet away from the group. She didn't take participation in the planning discussion, but she could hear them clearly enough from a distance.

"Well, we don't have a real objective this time. The expedition won't cover much ground since it's just a test run before getting to Shiganshina district." Gunther told her.

"So, you want to risk our lives over a practice we aren't sure of?" She knew the announcement from Eren that some sort of secret was being kept in his ruined home basement. It was a big if, something that Freya wasn't sure if risking her life was worth it, but the sudden expedition to go out the walls was a first.

He shrugged. "Commander's orders."

"Right." She clicked her tongue. "Erwin Smith."

That grabbed Levi's attention who held his hand up to his horse's mouth, tongue licking the skin of his knuckles. With narrowed eyes directed at Freya, he said, "Commander Erwin." Freya only blinked at him before distracting herself back to pulling grass, ignoring the scoff coming from him.

"Um..." Eren's shoulders sagged, his eyes going back and forth between Levi and Freya in uncertainty before dropping his gaze down. "I still have no idea what to do with this power yet."

"Did you understand the meaning of the Commander's question back then?" Eld questioned suddenly.

_Who do you think the enemy is?_

A question that Freya was pretty sure Commander Erwin asked everyone about for an answer. She first heard him mumbled that closely between her and Eren back when they were at the scene of the evaporating Titans raid. Her immediate thought and answer immediately fell on to Titans. It was obvious that they posed as a threat since the very beginning. Yet, something inside Freya's head echoed that it was too simple and closed minded, supposedly it was an answer perplexing that she wouldn't understand so easily and at first.

As Freya stood up, dusting her palms on the side of her thighs, Eren looked at each member, intrigued. "Did any of you understand?"

"No." Eld bowed his head.

"I'd be lying if I said I knew for sure." Oluo piped up behind them, arms crossed and eyes closed in a condescending look as he faced his back towards them. "That said, I–" He sheepishly grind his together as he was cut off.

"This operation may have another objective. However, the Commander decided to keep that hidden from everyone. So we should just focus on pulling this off without incident." Gunther rolled the parchment away, tucking it on his side.

"This is a suicide mission." Freya scoffed as she walked towards her horse.

"Trust in the Commander." Levi directly stated as his dark streed continued to lick the skin of his hand in esteem.

"Easy for you to say. You're all ready to risk your lives for this." Freya didn't like how eerily calm he was, his words weighing heavily with confidence on the Commander.

"And you're not?" Levi replied, turning his head to look at her.

The air seemed to turn still. The soft chatter from the Special-Ops squad quieted down as the group and Eren closely watched the two exchange words. Freya crossed her arms over her chest and said, "My answer should be clear enough." One look at her, and anyone could tell that she wasn't too keen on the idea of dying. No one really was.

"Then you already know ours." Levi countered easily.

"That doesn't guarantee anything." Freya argued with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't mean we'll lose everything." His arms fell by his sides as he stopped petting his horse, placing his full attention to Freya.

Sharp. Piercing into the air like a knife as tension rose. Freya clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together at his nonchalant demeanor and at how quick he was to speak back. Sometimes, this was why talking with Oluo felt better. In the end, it wouldn't be her feeling a sense of defeat.

"Again, have trust in the Commander" He repeated, eyes noticing her hands gripping her crossed arms.

She gnawed the inside of her bottom lip. Eyes heavily pinpointed to his. Looking away meant that his confidence had gotten to her. She didn't want that looming between them. "And if I don't?"

Levi turned, hauling himself over to sit on top of his horse in that effortless manner before staring down at her. "Then have trust in me."

That didn't particularly make her feel better.

She opened her mouth to create a retort. But nothing came out. Her chest puffed up and down as she squeezed her hands tightly into a fist, wishing that her frustration would evaporate much like Titan corpse. Lips tugged up in a grin, sinister and daring, a challenge. Her smile didn't falter Levi, but something flashed in those dull eyes of his.

"This concludes today's training. Prepare to head back!" Eld announced quickly in one breath and everyone nodded their head vigorously, noticing the intensity that Freya held back and how unusually horrendous it was that their Corporal Levi haven't snapped yet as someone like Freya was bold enough to talk in an abrupt manner to him. It wasn't surprising to see him react in a composed way, though at the same time, it was terrifying.

Freya took ahold of the straps of her horse, then there it was, a tickle on her nose, the itch that she wanted to scratch. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she ducked her head low, cupping her nose and mouth with her hand, and before she knew it, she was on a series of small sneezes. As she and her horse was stationed a few inches away from the group, she doubt they would notice her sudden irritation. Her head ringed, shoulders jumping, and eyes clenched shut, that when she opened them, a white handkerchief was offered towards her.

Levi's lips was pulled into a tight line, holding back from a grimace. But his eyes were obtuse and face nonchalant at Freya's condition as he held the cloth between the tip of his pointer and middle fingers of his right hand that he pulled from the inside pocket of his Survey Corps jacket. He didn't seem so happy of sharing his handkerchief to her, but having her spread her sneezes made his skin crawl.

Freya reluctantly accepted it, roughly pulling it from his grasp and gently dabbing it over her nose from releasing another sneeze. She turned her back towards him and scowled as she said while hauling herself over her horse, "That's for having me clean the garden."

  
**•••**

  
The sun was starting to set when Freya arrived back at Head Quarters, the light casting an orange and yellow hue over the castle walls and ground. She was leaned back on the wall again with Oluo beside her, the man drinking cold water from his metal tankard and Freya fumbling with the Corporal's handkerchief with her fingers, folding the material into a small squares before whipping it undone and repeating the same process again. She was out waiting for Eren to be finished with another chore, the boy out in the stables behind the wall Freya leaned on and scooping up manure at this time.

Her head felt dizzy from the series of sneezes that passed minutes prior. Due to her fair skin and complexion, it was easy to notice the bright red tint spotting on the tip of her nose. Her face was still pulled into a scowl at the fact that she didn't discover sooner her reaction with flowers and nature itself. At the very least, she wouldn't be handling any garden cleaning any time soon.

Her chest tightened when she thought back to that small conversation between her and Levi. To be so tranquil and assured didn't seem right to her. She was irked by how easy it was for him to follow the Commander. To put that much trust in a man that it might as well cost your life. She didn't understand how someone could do that and be so unshaken. She bunched the white cloth in both fists and gripped it tightly, eyebrows slightly turning down and eyes glaring at the material. Releasing a breath, she went back to folding it. Again and again.

She was at her seventh time folding the Captain's handkerchief when a commotion of people arrived. She looked up, finding a group of young cadets striding past her and Oluo and further into the castle grounds. Simultaneously, Eren came out, pausing beside the two adults.

"Everyone!" Eren's eyes widened into an excited face. Since Freya neither had any power over herself or him, he turned to Oluo who seemed uninterested. "Oluo, may I go speak with my friends for a bit?"

Oluo huffed. "Jeez, just go already."

At that, Eren sprinted towards the back of the young cadet group to catch up. "Hey, Mikasa, Armin!"

"What the hell is he doing now?" Freya sighed.

"Eren!" Mikasa's raven hair swayed as she abruptly spun on the heel of her boots, mouth parted. The blonde boy beside her followed in surprise.

"It feels like it's been forever." Eren stopped in front of them with a big smile.

"I forgot the kid's got friends." Freya mused as she witnessed the reunion.

"Not that you would know." Oluo grumbled in his cup, side-eying the woman. "You don't have any–" A jab on his side caused him to bite his tongue again, spatters of blood spraying in his drink as Freya elbowed him on the ribs, a tactic she picked up on from Petra whenever Oluo would get ahead of himself.

"At this rate, you're going to lose that tongue of yours." Freya spoke calmly as she tucked the white handkerchief in the back pocket of her trousers.

"Why you little–" She ignored Oluo's heated glare, walking towards Eren and his friends with an interested look, listening in on the conversation.

"Eren, did they do anything terrible to you? Like inspecting every bit of your body or causing you mental anguish?" Mikasa interrogated, bombarding the boy with fused questions as she held his hands tightly in hers.

"No, nothing like that." He denied.

Freya whistled past them with a fleeting gaze and grin. "I wouldn't say no."

As Freya brushed by, Mikasa's face darkened. "That shorty went way too far." She lowered her breath with an irritated feature. "I'll pay him back in kind someday."

Eren's eyebrows rose. "You're not talking about Lance Corporal Levi, are you?"

Freya stopped her legs at that. Moving her eyes to the left where Eren and his friends were huddled behind her as she processed the last statement. "Shorty." She snickered, softly shaking her head in amusement as she raised her fingers over her mouth to at least hide her tiny laughter. She continued to walk, but not long after a second, her body came in contact with something solid.

"What was that?"

Refraining herself from rolling her eyes, Freya shook her head and waved her hand. "Nothing."

Facing forward, she was met with Levi. He held onto the leash of his horse, and judging by that, he just came back from wherever he went to. It was difficult to decipher if he had heard her or not, but she was going to go out of a limb and guess that he did when his eyebrows lowered into an unamused look. It was small but obvious enough to have Freya's grin widen.

He tilted his head to the side. " _Tch_."

Freya opened her mouth to make a remark, however, something was shoved right into her arms that it was only then she noticed him holding something in his other hand. He walked away without an explanation, gaze averted and back turned on her as she clutched the item to her chest from letting it drop to the ground. Yet, his deep voice resonated in her ears as he said without looking at her, the distance growing between them.

"I expect you to be ready tomorrow."

She looked down, and it was enough to have her face be wiped clean, replaced with a click of her tongue and frown.

  
**•••**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of this chapter was sooooo bad but yes this is only chapter three. the next few updates will hopefully get better? comment any suggestions for this book to be better, i really appreciate it. love y'all


	4. iv. CAFETERIA FOOLS

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
CAFETERIA FOOLS

**•••**

"What am I even doing?"

Sighing at her reflection on the glass window of her room, thinking that she looked was an understatement.

The flimsy curtains were fully drawn open, letting in the following afternoon rays peek in, almost blinding her if a few clouds hadn't swooped in and blocked the sun. A breeze wafted by. Chirps of birds rang like an alarm clock. And she stood alone in her room for a long moment of silence. Eyes gazing her appearance. Teeth gritted together. Fist tightly squeezed by her side. Her first thoughts were after waking up that it wouldn't be so dreadful today. Considering Oluo didn't bother to barge in like yesterday and grumble for her to stand up. She took it as a sign that she would be readying herself on her own pace.

She was proven wrong as she was struck with realization.

Freya's hands dropped by her sides after she tugged the black ribbon tying her dirty blonde hair into a low ponytail. Thin strands framed her face, frayed bangs tickled the top of her eyebrow. Annoyance surged in her, feeling absurd by her image. This wasn't like her, to be so compliant and obedient, although, she wasn't really going to make it feel so easy for them either.

The first week of training, barely even starting, but yet she definitely loathed it.

The white collared polo was tight when she finished buttoning it up, except for top two buttons around her neck, freeing up space for her and collarbone to breathe. That, and she didn't want to feel like being choked. She hated how inconveniently white her trousers are and more so with the brown sash wrapped around her waist, covering her hips. The only thing she truly accepted without reluctance and multiple curses was the leather harnesses going across her chest, shoulders, waist and thighs, along with the knee-high brown leather boots. She continued to asses her appearance by the window.

A mirror wasn't exactly available and she had to make do with any shiny spot that reflected her image. Though, it would be better if it didn't. Her nose would scrunch up if she caught the mere sight of herself to be so different in a bright attire. Releasing another sigh, she stared down at her hands that held onto the short, light brown jacket. The Wings of Freedom was embedded on either shoulders, the front left pocket, and unfortunately, adorning the backside in a large symbol. A need to rip them apart surged in her. It certainly wouldn't be difficult.

She inhaled deeply. "This... is definitely new." New and excruciating. A far appearance from her usual dark apparel.

"Sir!"

Freya peered through her window to find the Special-Ops squad lined outside the courtyard with their horse by their side, all rigidly still in a Scout salute as their back's faced her. In front of them was Corporal Levi on top of his horse, mouth moving as he gave an order. Curious as to where they were headed to, she stared a little bit longer, a part of her stalling the inevitable of having to roam around in a uniform.

She could see Oluo engaging Petra in a small conversation, his eyebrows rose in a knowing matter, and as always, Petra elbowed him on the side, resulting him to bite his tongue. The corner of Freya's mouth tilted up in amusement, the interaction never got old.

However, that feeling of having a set of eyes pinned on her came back. Her skin crawled as she slightly angled her gaze from the Squad to Levi. His gaze was set straight, peering up at her through her window. A second passed. Another. Her stomach flipped. And he pulled on the leash of his horse, turning, then suddenly galloping away with the squad getting ready to follow. Freya retreated in the depths of her room with a swivel of her heel, hair swaying and face faltering at the thought of looking peculiar by standing at her window for the last few hours.

The dining hall was livelier than ever now that the new recruits were joining them today. Freya never thought her eardrums would burst from the laugh and cackle of people, but here she was. Like a plague, cadets had been avoiding her, parting and hustling away from her path like the red sea. It was quite amusing for Freya, her eyebrows raised as she observed them averting their gaze from her, and even when they thought she didn't know, they kept their inquest stares glared at her back.

_It must've been the uniform_ , she thought. The guise of being a part of them, an official statement that she was joining this expedition didn't go acceptably. Well, that, or they just hated her in general. A vacant seat was spotted on the far corner of the room, a long table that no one sat on as everybody combined in groups and with their buddies. Satisfied with the find, she made a beeline for it. Their stares weren't as intimidating as they thought. But at moments, Levi's definitely had her nerves sitting on edge. She wanted to figure out why.

"Freya."

Sighing, Freya ceased her walking and turned around, arms going crossed on her chest at the all familiar wavering voice. "What is it this time?"

"I– well, I was wondering if you were ready for today?" Eren asked, darting his eyes away and fists clenched by his sides when he heard the bored tone of her unnerving voice.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue what you're talking about." As far as she's aware, her priorities was to keep an eye out for Eren. She knew when to keep her distance. Just like now, she didn't hover over his personal space, giving him the time to actually be with others. In a place full of Scouts, there wasn't any harm coming his way any time soon.

"Eren." Mikasa called, eyes narrowed at Freya in suspicion as she stood behind Eren, Armin beside her staying quiet.

Freya's gaze switched from the boy to the surprisingly quiet girl. She remembered her from yesterday due to the fact that she had the temerity to call Levi _shorty_. Thinking about that small minute had Freya almost chuckling. She couldn't say the same thing for the blonde boy however. His wide eyes darted around, training on certain objects in the dining hall, distracting himself as long as he refrained eye contact with Freya.

She lazily flicked her hand at the two in a small greeting, before returning her attention to Eren. "Anything else?"

His back went taught like a wire. "No. None." Knowing that he wanted to ask her questions even further, she didn't push the topic. Turning around to head toward the vacant table, suddenly something knocked her back.

Boiling hot, yet cold at the same time, shocking Freya at the unexpected surprise. Touching her skin, seeping into her clothes. Not a single sound came out her mouth. But a few gasps came by around from people. Wide stares, murmurs, even a few laughters. Freya blinked down to look at herself. Noodles littered her chest, greens and diced carrots mixed along. A dark yellow stain spotted her white shirt. Tiny drops of liquid fell from the ends of her hair, unnoticeable spots dotting her chin and neck. She could feel the _burn_ of splattered soup reddening the skin of her chest and stomach.

The sound of a bowl clattering on the ground echoed. The girl who bumped into Freya audibly gasped. "I..." Brunette hair tied in a high but messy ponytail. Brown eyes swirled a dark shade. Bottom lip trembling. Devastation wasn't enough to describe the emotion flashing on the girl's face. "This..."

"Are you– are you okay?" Eren asked Freya who, like everybody else, witnessed the quick collision.

She clenched her fists. Set her jaw, smiling painfully. "Better than ever."

"Bread." The girl sputtered. Mangled. On the cold ground. A half eaten bread, mixed in with the mess of fallen soup. She stared down at it, shoulders slumping down.

"Sasha?" A boy sporting a buzz cut called behind her.

"Gone..." The girl continued in disbelief. Those cadets who were watching from around them now shrugged their shoulders. They set their attention back to themselves. Suddenly uninterested. They got a few good laughs. Entertainment that never went away as there wasn't usually a dull day to go over. But Freya noticed that they seem to be used to any conspicuous display. Sasha whipped to the boy with wide eyes. "Connie..."

"Come on, let's go. Guess we're waiting in line again." Connie sighed, taking a hold of the Sasha's shoulders and steering her away. Freya's mouth slightly loosened, parting as she was stunned. She was the one having food drip from her clothes, feeling sticky and ungainly. While it was like all the girl was ever concerned about was the amount of food she was going to devour. With a sheepish and apologetic smile, Connie tilted his head to the side to glance at Freya, apologizing, "Sorry about that." The two slowly sauntered away, heading towards the long line of the cafeteria filled with other cadets.

Eren faced Freya's back and he didn't know why he was the one suddenly worrying. He expected a rupture. Chaos to break down. A spring of insults and curses to spew. He was overthinking it. Maybe his thoughts and idea of the woman who have been keeping an eye on him drew him on edge, including the notion that she was dangerous to everyone but him. What happened next was unsettling for him to comprehend.

Her shoulders shook as she contained a laugh.

"Aren't you from..." Observing her features. Posture. Perception. A boy with dark hair had his eyebrows furrowed the moment Freya had arrived by their table. Clueless but almost like a brief moment from some time before felt as if he saw her. Just couldn't remember.

"From?" The corner of her mouth started to tilt up as she looked at the table beside them. He was young. Just like the rest of them. But tall, slightly slouching as he sat beside a blonde boy. Bertolt gave a definite answer. Accurate. Authentic. Framing her prevalence to be perturbing knowing that it was true. His voice wasn't loud. Incoherent. A slight murmur that Freya found herself leaning slightly forward. Lips formed cattily. "What was that?"

He looked at the woman for a moment. Heavy gazes of his peers zeroed in on him. He was visibly nervous, neck turning a shade of red. Historia, Ymir, Jean, Reiner. All at the table waiting. He looked away. "Nevermind."

Freya was aware that while she may be known to many citizens within the walls, there were those who were living in ignorant bliss about the crimes she committed. Her goal wasn't for her to be suddenly popular in the dangerous parts of towns. She didn't anticipate that people would even keep track of her activities or history. However, she took advantage of the affliction her title brought.

"Isn't she..." Reiner squinted, keeping his voice low.

"Definitely the bounty hunter." Unfazed, someone said. Freya snapped her eyes to the other boy. Confident. Assured. Sighing as Jean swirled the remaining liquid contents of his soup bowl with his spoon.

She grinned brightly, looking at each member. A blonde girl, blue eyes, and small. Her head ducked low, occupying herself with finishing the meal in front of her. But Freya could tell that she was listening in on the conversation. Beside her, a tall brunette female. Within close proximity, freckles dotting her cheeks. Then the three boys that sat on the other side of the table. Dark hair, tall, but somewhat lanky. Cropped blonde hair, strong looking, but disheveled as his mind ran. Then the next, a slim face, loud, and bold. Freya knew who they were, her head clicking with all the information that she gathered from Eren.

"This is all of your friends, Eren?"

Eren rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, glancing at Mikasa and Armin for a moment. "Yeah..."

Jean abruptly turned his head to the side. "We... are not friends."

"She won't be joining you today."

"Squad Leader Hange!" The young scouts group acknowledged the woman who joined in with an excited smile by rising from their seat and setting their fists over their hearts before plopping down when they received a slight nod.

Hange faced Freya, not noticing the state her clothes was in. "I heard what Levi and rest got planned for you."

The stench of warm broth filled Freya's nostrils. Though she fought to ignore it as she raised an eyebrow. "You heard?"

"Isn't it amazing!" Hange beamed.

"You're awfully excited." Freya observed. Her joyous aura was quite suffocating for Freya to handle.

"Now, we get to see what your strategic skills are with Titans!" Hange grabbed Freya's hands into her own. Something that Freya didn't predict the woman to do that she didn't have the time to react and retract away. "You do know how we take Titans down is dependent upon individual methods!"

"No... I didn't know." Freya shook Hange's hands off, folding them behind her back and refraining from making a grimace appear on her face. She paused. "They're not planning on bringing back a Titan, are they?"

" _Oh_ , I hope so." Hange trailed off. Her smile wavered in the slightest. The next, her head hung low, brown strands of her hair falling in front of her eyes and covering her rectangular rimmed glasses. A shadow loomed over her features. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it, not after Sawn–" An upsetting frown. Heartbroken. At the quick shift of Hange's state, Eren placed a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Am I missing something here?" Freya questioned loudly.

Hange sniffled and shook her head. She straightened her back with a light-hearted laugh. "Nothing too important."

Freya hummed. "Whatever you say."

Sasha treaded between the two women, striding past Freya's incredulous gaze and Hange's absorbed daydreaming before she plopped down by the scout's table. A new steaming bowl laid in her hands. She turned to the group with scrunched brows, pointing to a full plate from the side.

"Are you going to eat that?"

  
**•••**

  
Freya suddenly didn't mind the fact that her white shirt got stained. When she headed back to room for a change of top, it was evident that her only option was to utilize her normal black long sleeved button-up. Not that she was complaining. It at least gave her a sense of relief that not everything about her appearance would be switched up in a day. She was back to assessing her appearance by the window, tilting her head left and right, and often releasing small sighs. It wasn't until a loud and abrupt yell coming from the hallways did she realize that she was stuck at gazing her reflection.

"Supplies and baggage arrived!" A man's muffled voice halt her from her unconscious actions.

She looked back towards the window one last time before grabbing her Scouts jacket from her bed. Not bothering to shrug the sleeves on, she hooked her middle and pointer finger on the inside collar of the jacket, hauling it over her right shoulder and hooking her left thumb inside the hoop of her belt as she headed out towards the commotion in the courtyard.

When she arrived, it was a blur of green, brown, and white. Cadets hurriedly made their ways towards the parked carriages lined up by the side and center. There were those who carried large crates of unknown items. Satchels clutched to their chest in a possessive manner. And some even eating fresh red apples to their core with open boxes beside them. It was similar to the scene she witnessed when entering the dining hall. But there was a bright ambience to them that threw Freya off.

She blinked by the entrance door. "What's got everyone so excited?"

Hange, who sidled up beside the confused woman, smiled brightly. "It's just like what you heard. Supplies and baggages arrived."

"I know." Freya's eyebrows furrowed. It was like watching children open up a gift that they weren't expecting, enjoying food that they waited longingly for, and somewhat had a sense of relief waft through them. "but—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hange's hands immediately went to her hips, making long strides towards the other side of the courtyard, leaving Freya as she was distraught by the sight of her research being handled carelessly. "Careful with those journals. They're a lifetime of..."

Freya turned to look back at the scouts. She didn't understand what got everyone so riled up. It was nothing more than a delivery. Despite the loud chatter, she could make clear distinction of a shout from past the courtyard gate. Following the noise, she stopped her pacing at the sight of Mikasa and Eren. The two were standing behind a stocked carriage, Mikasa easily carrying three crates stacked together in her arms, back straight as she walked a few feet away before dropping them down. And Eren having his jaw agape, eyebrows clinched as his eyes went back and forth with a box that his arms wouldn't carry, almost as if it was glued on the surface.

Upon picking up notice of his struggle, Mikasa neared him, slightly tipping her head to Eren and silently asking if he needed assistance. The boy did the unexpected and shoved her away. Freya's brows shot up in amusement. Her eyes grew even wider by the second attempt Mikasa did, stepping close only for Eren to shove the girl away in frustration. Freya couldn't hear their conversation, but a few steps in, Mikasa was already walking away with her gaze casted down.

Freya chuckled, grabbing Eren's attention who whipped his head towards her in confusion. His shoulders were set high and fists squeezed tightly. She rapped her knuckles against the wood of the carriage, peering at all the boxes. "What's with this?"

"It's for Lance Corporal Levi." He stiffly answered, pertaining to the specific crate she pointed to and avoiding her scrutinizing stare. "Along with the rest of our belongings." Freya nodded as he cleared his throat loudly. "See something of yours?"

"Hard to tell with whatever's in this." Freya blew a breath. There were just too much boxes that she didn't know which belonged to her. "What do you think is inside?"

Eren glanced left and right, peering over his shoulders, suddenly feeling cautious. "I'm not... I'm not sure if—" There was a glint in her eyes that unnerved him. A heedless notion surrounding her.

A sly smirk formed on her face. "Oh, come on, kid. Don't tell me you're not at least a little bit curious what the Captain got himself keeping."

He hummed in thought. "I am, but it's Lance Corporal—"

A groan escaped her mouth, followed by a roll of her eyes. "You seriously call him that? It's such a mouthful." Slowly, Freya reached down her hands towards the inside of her knee high boots. It was a drag to wear them, shoes that went up so high, clearly she wasn't use to it as she always wore ankle boots. Just below her right knee, a space where the shoe's leather material didn't enclose so tightly around leg was a holster wrapped around, a dagger pressed up against. She grabbed the black sleek handle, pulling it out, and waving the blade around, letting steel gleam in the sun.

Eren watched her, uncertain. "I don't think you should open—"

"Too late!" She smiled widely. Choosing a random crate, Freya thrusted the edge of her blade inside the opening crook. She popped the wooden lid open. Her chest slightly twinged at the sound. Her curiosities grew. Dull grey eyes flashed in mind and she licked her bottom lip. "What's your bet, kid? Guns? Something personal? Maybe knives? I don't mind stealing a few set, but—" Her smile dropped. The gleam in her eyes gone. A flat look overcoming her face. "Oh."

The moment it opened, Eren's interest switched, finding himself gazing over with wide eyes. "What is it?"

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Teabags." A box filled with nothing but teabags and ingredients for it. Black to be specific. A simple shake of her head followed. "In the middle of war."

"There's... a lot." He noted.

"This is our... Captain." She said lightly. She wondered if this kind of shipment had been meant for everyone to stockpile on. But looking back to that dining hall, not a single tea cup was in sight. Mostly metal tankards and drinking water bags. She had no idea why she forced her thoughts to remember, but she can vaguely recall white cups the night of their first arrival. The Special Operations squad discussing from the start of the month, Eren and herself listening on in, and their Captain specifically sitting down with his cup in hand, drinking from the rim.

"You look disappointed."

Freya glanced at Eren. "I guess you can say that I'm not satisfied."

He was taken aback by her quick honesty. "Why?"

"Nothing. Start carrying them inside, will you?" She ordered. Usually, it was the two of them doing work given by the Squad and their Captain. But at this point, Eren had figured out that it was better to follow Freya's orders when there were moments he felt uncertain around a dangerous woman like her.

As expected, Eren struggled to carry the crate, taking him a full minute to get it off the carriage surface. It didn't help that Freya's scrutinizing gaze was putting him under pressure to move quickly. His figured was leaned back and the object weighed heavily on him. By the time he passed the courtyard gate, Freya returned her attention to the remaining boxes. Behind the mess of dusty tarps and ropes, she caught sight of a ragged letter carved on top of a chest box, edged between two crates.

"I guess it came after all." She mumbled. She reached for the small item, pulling it towards her. It was small compared to everything else. Nothing special about it, as it was a normal chest box with a rusty lock, but there was a distinct letter F carved on top. If no one was bothered to take a look carefully, anyone would think that it was a letter t instead. Inhaling deeply, she opened the clasp lock. It had no use, really, that anyone might as well open it whenever they wanted to.

Notes stacked up notes. Wrinkled papers folded into rectangles. She could see the fading handwriting from the other side of the folded papers. Some of them were torn, the edges creasing, and turning a yellow stain. There were even a few crumpled up notes on the side, shoved in a few clothes buried inside. There weren't a lot. Probably an old worn out shirt, jacket, and vest folded underneath the mess of papers. Letters.

She dared to reach out for one, taking the very first sheet that sat on top. Her heart suddenly started to pound in her ears like boulders rolling off a cliff and landing on the ground with an aggressive thump. Her breathing was surprisingly normal, breaths coming in and out steadily. The same couldn't be said about her hands however. Fingers tensed as she unfolded it. If she were to hold her breath, even for a second, she reckoned she might rip it in half.

Then the familiar and tousled hand writing greeted her. Eyes scanned each word. Her chest tightened. The same feeling returned. This invalid and horrible emotion just came slapping directly. Although, she didn't show it on her face. To anyone watching, she was just a woman reading with a passive and stoic feature. But feet wanted to crumble down. Shoulders were taught, yet just minutes away from slouching and giving up. She could taste sweet metallic copper from her cheek as she bit down hard inside. Jaw clenched. Hands trembling. Throat bobbing as she swallowed.

"Letters? Who are they from?"

She let out a strange and overly sweet laugh as she folded the note and stuffed it back inside her chest before clasping it shut. The palm of her hands rested atop of her box, leaning on it heavily. Her gaze went distant, staring at nothing in front of her. Blank and absent as she answered. "The Regiment."

"What? Can I see?" This time, the question didn't come out from Eren's mouth. Freya tilted her head to the side, spotting the young cadet group back from the dining hall all huddled around Eren. The only ones who were absent were Armin and Mikasa. It was Connie who spoke. Despite how startled and frightened he was to see Freya up close and so suddenly prior to a few moments ago, he seemed to be engaged in curiosity to even be thinking of Freya's alarming reputation.

"They're a bunch of wanted bounty notes. Nothing important." She dismissed nonchalantly.

"That's all you have?" Reiner's deep tone resonated.

"I travel light."

"Who would keep wanted posters of themselves?" Surprisingly, Jean spoke. But his gaze was set firmly to the ground with arms crossed.

"Me. Is that all?"

"Why?" Bertolt cocked his head.

"Because I look great in them." Freya deadpanned, growing irritated with the questions.

Sasha, who stood behind the tall group of boys, munched rather loudly on a half eaten potato. She seemed occupied with savoring the taste, but through her plangent chewing, she spat out absentmindedly. "They're definitely letters."

Freya squinted at the girl. She was definitely not going to forget her face anytime soon. " _They're not_."

"Maybe a letter from a special lover." Historia timidly guessed from the side, Ymir huddled to her left as she side eyed the blonde girl.

Clicking her tongue, Freya pursed her lips together. It was odd that one minute they couldn't even look at her straight in the eye and sputter a coherent sentence. The next, they were intrigued enough to fire her with questions to which she entertained them to. Facing them with crossed arms, her face went blank. "All of you are delusional."

They all looked at each other. A message passing in between as they rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly but face unwavering. While Eren, however, tensed at their forwardness. Freya took a step forward. But the group ironically retreated with a large step back. Her amusement was evident when she picked notice of that.

Before anyone could utter a word, Hange came speeding past the courtyard gate, cupping her hands over her mouth and announcing. "They're back!" She neared the group in long strides, coming to a stop in front a perplexed Freya as she patted the woman on the back. "Are you ready?"

That question, although simple, straightforward, and nothing wrong, it was starting to get on her nerves. Unknowing. Redoubtable. All she had left was to be prepared. She didn't need to be told who were coming back. Her stomach churned as she had a feeling. "For what exactly?"

A burst of anticipation. "Training!"

  
**•••**

  
_Freya._

_I don't know how this'll reach you, but I hope it will. The city is still the same, just feels different now that you're gone._

_I miss you. We both do. she and I, I mean. She's trying to push through. She's stubborn as always, that old hag. But it's the only thing keeping her happy at the moment. It's happening. I could see it. She tries to hide it sometimes, but I can already tell that the city's ruins got to her. Medicine is getting expensive. But you don't have to worry, I think I found a way to get the money. I hope you're doing okay, better than me, I wish. It's starting to get rough here. Do your best everyday, will you? For her sake, protect him. I know you're not happy with everything, but please put on a smile. I may not be able to see you, not yet anyway, but be strong._

_I promise I'll find a way to bring us all back together. No regrets, yeah?_

  
**•••**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best chapter, but it'll get better when we reach the expedition episode very soon. hskshdkad this chapter was so bad cause i basically just shoved a bunch of scenes together and wanted to get freya to meet everyone. lowkey struggled with the dining hall scene. i had to change it a bunch of times cause it didn't look right to me but i had fun writing the tea supply ending lol also i'm not good with creating letters. the new episode got me sCREAMIN


	5. v. HIGH ENOUGH

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
HIGH ENOUGH

**•••**

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this."

A reluctant remark passed through her mouth with the conception of susceptibility spiraling in her mind. The afternoons passably reared to a much tepid temperature. Correlated to the frigidness of waking mornings, she reveled in the blazing heat, delighted from the kiss of the sun, contacting skin, the top of her head, and engulfing her in comfort and warmth. A cycle of sharp chill to humid weather. But today, regardless of how warm it turned out to be, a shiver dragging on her spine had her bear on the tip of her soles. Diffident wouldn't be the world to delineate her ambivalent feelings of the situation. 

"Do you want to die in the field or not?"

Oluo swept the curls from his hair to the side, arm dragging over his face as sheen sweat coated his temple, cheeks, jaw. Muscles ached down from the very bone. Heavy lifting was not his forte. But it couldn't be helped as it was him and Petra. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him if he dragged the red head along to do work. Freya was an option he considered in querying for assistance. But his pride and stubbornness led him to setting alone. Thus, the bitter and foul mood he found himself in accumulated, along with tempestuous utters that he aimed towards Freya.

Freya shot him an incredulous stare, a look that told she wasn't happy with the arrangements either. Minutes prior, she was called to meet the Special-Ops squad at the back of the castle. Less eyes, fewer stares, and not a whole lot of whispers going behind her back. Arriving, her view was met with Oluo assembling a large contraption and Petra observing with a few encouraging and nagging words here and there. Apparently, today's week was to witness her ability with the omnidirectional mobility gear and start from there which brought her here, scrutinizing the nearly completed handiwork. Sarcasm dripped off her tongue. "How inspiring."

A month of practice. That was all she was given. It wasn't a lot of time for her to do much before crossing out the remaining days til her first expedition out the walls. Seeing them head out from this morning clicked the puzzle as they returned with such heavy equipment. In front of her, out in the open grounds behind the castle, was a large triangular wooden stand with wires bunched up to the side and enclosed in the middle for her to test out. It was meant to asses her stasis. Except, for the look Freya was sending it, it was evident that she was hesitant about utilizing it. She crossed her arms over her chest, lips pouting as she eyed the contraption in skepticism.

Oluo chuckled. But it then turned into a booming laugh. Condescending and cavalier that Freya was half tempted to smack him on the back of his head. The sound filled with anything but humor as he stood on his feet, dusting the palm of his hands on his lap. He admired his handiwork for a moment, reveling in pride and joy at his accomplishment. "Wait till you get to the real thing."

Heedful of what he was pertaining to, Freya knew that she didn't need to be reminded. For something so inanimate, it's presence brought irritation and unneeded pressure to the table. Hidden and locked in compartment. Frozen and still, untouched and left alone. For a short second, a fraction of eye movement, Freya glanced at the large rectangular case that lay beside Petra's feet from a few inches away. Encased in leather bound material, her odm gear waited to be unsealed and brought out.

"Where is everyone?" A question that she wouldn't usually ask, but did so anyway. It was an unusual feeling to find head quarters so quiet, making her think that they were the last remaining people to be left alone. An unideal thought. But something the couldn't help but think. Her usual job of guarding paused, the day simply changing to something other than her trailing behind youngsters who deemed it requisite to join the war in a unwarranted protection.

"Inside." Petra nudged her head towards the building. Newly joined scouts who arrived the day before now spent hours on what you would say studying. Deducing a final position for the expedition, leaving out the squad from analyzing their place. A seminar filled with descant talk and contentiousness from teaching superiors.

"Why aren't I with them? Not that I'm complaining."

"Cause you're stuck with us. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" She quirked an eyebrow as she repeated the last statement. Freya was used to hostile behaviors from those around her. She considered it to be a talent, or maybe, a skill that she didn't constitute it to be abysmal. Any adversarial wording or conduct wasn't going to coerce her into mulling. "I couldn't agree more." She faced the mobility training contraption again.

There was nothing threatening about the large item except for its almost towering height. Wooden beams supported it to stand. Metal wires were hooked to the sides. And a clip to attach on the belt of her scouts uniform with an extra harness to wrap around her waist. Oluo sighed loudly, exhibiting his distaste of restlessness. "I'm running out of patience here."

"I've got plenty." Immediately, Freya quipped. She clicked her tongue, ignoring the two's stare directed behind her back. "I'm not getting on that thing."

"Look, if you stand here all day, we're going to be in trouble."

_Trouble from who?_ Freya had an idea of the answer. They were all but associates now, whether they wanted it or not. An equal state that leveled them to be the same. She was aware of how soldiers like them overlooked miscreants within the walls, nothing but slums of the city and troublemakers that dwelled beneath them. It brought out a slight satisfaction from Freya knowing that they couldn't exactly do anything about, abdicating most sanctioned calls towards who controlled this squad. Squad Levi. Just by the name itself, everyone knew who called all the commands around here. Granted, a part of herself hated it.

She smiled lightly at the thought of _him_. "Where is... he?"

Oluo and Petra shared a look. Petra tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We don't know."

Leaving it at that, Freya's shoulders met her ears as she shrugged absentmindedly. "I guess we're all going to be in trouble."

Oluo scoffed and balled his fists by his sides. "You're on your own." Stomping his way out of the grounds, he entered through the back door of the castle, Petra trailing behind and leaving the leather case left alone in the middle of the floor with Freya who gave a small wave of her hand.

Pleased, Freya clasped her hands together in wonder. It wasn't difficult to drive Oluo the way he is at the moment. The man may be considered as one of the most skilled cadets to be recruited and handpicked by Levi, but it was an effortless task to deduce that he lacked composure and passivity, playing his behavior down in a brooding manner that re-enacted their Captain's behavior which went noticed by everyone who bothered to care. Rather than eyeing the contraption again in skepticism, Freya hung her head low and stared at her hands. She twisted the silvers rings adorning her fingers from her left hand.

" _Scared_?"

Hot breath tickled her right ear, tone hinting, and warmth suddenly radiating behind her body. Judging from the source of his voice, he was unexpectedly close. Her features scrunched up in gratification. She was glad that he stood behind her from witnessing the look she unintentionally made before it relaxed into a passive face. But her mouth curved into a smirk. "What makes you say that," She raised her head and dropped her hands by her sides, fingers tingling. "Captain?" It went silent for a second. Quiet breathing drifted together with the blowing breeze. She dared sneak behind her shoulder, head moving that she was delighted even further to meet his piercing gaze. Her stomach churned. "Is this really necessary?"

Breaking contact. Blue eyes losing grey. His irises went past her head, direct at the contraption. Lips set in a straight line. "It's bare fundamentals to determine a persons knack for omnidirectional mobility." It didn't surprise Freya on how formal he could be. So focus. "That thing will determine your aptitude."

"I know." She blew out softly.

Not a moment wasted. "Then get going."

Swiveling on her heel, facing him directly as he snapped his attention back to her. "You're not what I expected."

Levi's eyebrows rose. "What?"

A look of clear confusion. It was a sudden statement. Words flying out of the blue that she had inadvertently spewed her immediate thought with complacency that bemused her. The distance between them was the last thing on her mind. But the scent of pages of books filled her senses. Tea. Lemon. Tranquil smell wafting in her nostrils that unfortunately was set high in her thoughts that it lingered in her head. It reminded her of his white handkerchief, tucked somewhere off in her room. She cleared her throat. "You don't look... like Humanity's Strongest Soldier, if I'm being honest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"I mean, I'm just surprised. That's all." The truth. Freya had never cared for image. The reputation was what caught her interest. But with Levi, well, it was obvious to Freya that he had both, she wasn't going to ignore that.

He squinted his grey eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making talk." She responded in a light tone that to anyone, it sounded disputable. "Ever heard of it?"

He angled his head up and glanced at the sky. Clouds loomed above them, sun beating down. Analyzing the time of the day, and how much remained. With his head tilted up, it gave Freya a clear view of his jaw line that she had to admit was impressive. Sharp that her hand was lifted from her side, wanting to see if the tip of her finger would bleed with a touch, but she forced it back down and brushed it off with her flimsy thoughts overtaking her. Granted, Freya was never going to admit that.

"You're not needed elsewhere, are you?" The end of her question had her voice an octave higher with an aspiring aim.

"I'm right where I'm needed to be." He answered as he blinked at her. He was looking directly at a puzzle. Her blue eyes that swirled like water, image distorted and unclear.

Knowing that he meant for training her, still, her chest tightened in the slightest, lips pulling off a smirk. "I don't know whether or not to be flattered."

There was a crease between Levi's eyebrows that showed his small confusion of her response. Freya took note of the reaction. Before silence could engulf them, Freya impelled her luck. "Not that I'm hating or anything, but I didn't expect you to be so short—"

"You're stalling."

Her mouth went slack before she shut them close. They both mirrored each other's face. Lips set in a straight line. Frozen gazes locked to one another that tension could be broken with a knife. Hell, even a spoon. Freya broke out in small laugh, shoulders shaking that she took a step back from him as she shook her head. Levi's features were blank, eyes narrowed into slits as it eventually took him awhile to realize her futile attempt of hindering the inevitable. Her laughter ceased as she casually leaned back on the heels of her shoes and hooked her thumbs in the loop of her belt. "Who do you think are?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, jaw clenching. "Someone who determines whether you go to jail or not."

"Well, jail is starting to sound pretty good right now."

"I'd be careful if I were you, because that can be arranged."

In the end, she very much lost the dispute.

"Too tight." With crossed arms and head turned away, Freya muttered small demurs at Levi as he fumbled with the harness strapped around her waist. The leather belt was impenetrably restraining her skin from underneath all the clothing and so he detached the buckle a space or two. "Too loose. I might fall."

"You're not going to fall." He said, hands working between them that Freya could feel them often brushing on her thigh here and there as he worked on strapping her to the wires. It was a task she could have easily done by herself, but her stubborn nature led him to being the one to do it. And, she enjoyed the tingling sensation buzzing through her skin when his hands streamed her waist.

She smiled teasingly. "Are you going to catch me?"

Sighing, he took a step back. The space between them increased as he folded his hands behind his back. "Are you ready?"

Freya's face dropped in a deadpanned expression. "No." Levi's face continued to stay the same at the response. Nonchalant. The palms of her hand began to sweat. She gritted her for another attempt, confessing. "I'll admit, balance isn't my strong suite."

He raised an eyebrow, moving to the side of the contraption where there was a connected handle. "And?"

"Wait–"

He pulled on the lever with no hesitation, turning the handle as metals wires weighed her up. Her eyes widened as her feet were no longer in contact with the ground. She could feel her heart plummet deep, chest tightening and mouth drying as her voice died in the back of her throat. Sweat formed on the palms of her hand, squeezing them tightly. Anxiety coursed through her veins, seeping into her bones. Rigid like her breathing, her hands shot out by her side. There was nothing to hold onto. That frightened her. Nothing to clutch. Empty as her hand gripped nothing but air.

A lie.

The shock of her current state was clear in her blue eyes. Clear as the sky above. Skin turned pale white. She was still as a statue, inches away from solid ground. But perfectly upright and stable. Her balance was on point. Anyone who stared intently in her eyes could tell how she was faltering inside. Pupils dilated into a state of small fear. She was terrified. Deep down, she knew why. And that why always crumpled down that wall of untruths. She hated the why.

"You're quiet."

This was the first time that he showed amusement to her. She didn't dare look up from having their eyes meet. She was too focused on controlling her body, her breathing, and her thoughts. They were running a mile a minute, flashes of images and voices distorting her thinking. But she could hear his voice. Levi's tone. Light and airy which was a stark contrast from his usual brooding tone. It broke through the voices whispering in her ear, clearing a path for her to be brought back to reality. A distraction that she didn't realize worked.

Her eyebrows turned down and lips pursed. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't lift her head up and meet his gaze. Something in her chest stirred, confusion morphed on her face, somewhat tense. "Are you complaining?"

He stayed quiet for awhile, pondering, but he knew his answer as he was used to the silence, even finding it relaxing more than anything. "No." His curiosity rose, however.

"Then stop talking." A sudden snap as she was now being overdriven with incoherent mutters. The small murmur of voices grew into shouts. Her eyes switched left and right as her gaze was directed to the ground, distant. Head hung low before she clenched her eyelids shut. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Oh?"

She wanted to glare at him. She didn't know whether that phrase was mocking her or if it was actually genuine curiosity. "I haven't used one in a long time."

"You used unauthorized mobility gear?" He asked.

She chuckled lowly, giving a short shrug. "What'd you expect from me?" Slightly shaking her head, she licked her lips wet. "How much longer do I have to be like this?" Her legs dangled freely, hips squeezed, and upper body rigorous. She could literally feel his stare boring a hole on her face. But no matter what, she wouldn't budge and meet his grey eyes.

He blinked at her and tilted his head to the side, arms crossing, and back straightening as he observed her closely. She heard his footsteps grow loud. The tip of his boots were in her field of vision when she fluttered her eyes open. She didn't look up yet. "I heard what happened."

A second ticked before she asked. "What happened?"

"I'm sure you made quite an impression." He was staring at her shirt, the top two buttons undone, and exposing her collar bone. Trailing his eyes up, her neck was turning a shade of red. The news of her little accident with running into Sasha went spreading like it was the most interesting part of their day, other than the arrival of their belongings. Freya had a feeling on what he was referring to but didn't mention anything.

"You're avoiding the question." Even with rattling nerves, Freya could easily quip a response.

"So are you." He took a step forward. She now saw his arms folded in front of his chest and the rest of his body clad in uniform.

"I asked first." She countered stubbornly. Her voice came clear and firm, not a hint of uneasiness that anyone could detect from a few second ago.

"You're going to be testing our odm gear in a few minutes."

" _What_?"

The wires holding onto the strap around her waist and hips jumbled as her body jolted in surprise. Her heart stopped for a moment as she lost control, balance collapsing and came crashing on her nerves. She yelped as she swayed back and forth for a second. She was either tilting forward or back. If she fell, the result would have her head knocked on the ground hard with blood of with her unconscious. Her hand shot forward, searching for something to grip tightly and her hands immediately held onto a pair of strong shoulders.

The fall of her body ceased. Slowly, dragging her gaze up, grey met blue. Her eyes widened even double, if it was possible. While his was annoyingly blank. Not entirely empty and nonchalant. But impressively masked that the longer she gazed into his eyes, the more she grew agitated. Here she was, fallen and holding onto him for support due to her small fright. Although it wasn't small, even concerning, she wouldn't admit it. She was leaned in close to his face. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades, fingers feeling the material of his jacket. Still, no reaction.

Her eyebrows creased as his hands went in between them and the small space. Curious as to what he was doing, she looked down and saw him fumbling with the collar of her shirt. One side of it was sticking up improperly. He went in and folded the material, smoothening the fold and tugging on it softly. Even on attire, Freya noticed his tendency to tidy things up.

She met his eyes again. She forced it on. Despite that small yet agonizing moment of being lifted and dangling frozen that had her heart plummeting, she forced on a front to screen herself from that lamentable emprise. She let a sly smirk grow on her lips, leaning in even further in that teasing manner. Levi didn't look away, staying as he attempted to decipher her running thoughts. But it was nearly impossible. With a faux facade she put up, her curving lips was just a distraction to sway him from her true convictions. Levi squinted his eyes at her. Her heart pounded.

" _Captain_."

  
**•••**

  
There was an exhilarating rush running in her veins and anxiety seeping into her bones as her body was lifted in the air, soaring through leaves, and heart dropping to her stomach that she was very much feeling weightless. But almost as if an anchor was tied down to her heart, pulling and dragging her to fall. Nothing but gravity and metal weighed her down. The sound of whirling wires and puffs of air from her gear resonated in her eardrums. The howling wind boomed. Despite that, her voice yelled out curses under her breath. A series of profanities as she hauled herself left and right, body turning into angles, flipping upside down and upright as her mind became blank.

Out in the open forest, she was lent a borrowed omni-directional mobility gear for her to utilize. Minutes of strapping it on her body, she was out in the trees. It was a blur of green and brown. A blanket of blue with puffs of white from the sky. Leaves. Wood. Oak. She inhaled the deep aroma of nature. Eyes closed, heart beating, she steadily inhaled for a long moment, a moment where she was gliding in the air, before a click from the hand grip, fingers pushing and wires shooting out for wood, embedding in grapple hooks and propelling her figure forward.

Her movements were no doubt graceful. From point A to B in the forest. That was it before she had to return to the group. It was a series of pulls and turning. The aggressive task and adrenaline was daunting her as she moved. Her hair whipped wildly around her face, the air nipping her skin. A little more further, she was finished. Being in the air was an overall exciting experience, but she wanted nothing more than for it to be over. She couldn't deny the fact that she had somewhat control and skill with the maneuvering gear. Like she stated before, she was a woman who was curious and a little bit creative with her fingers when it came to stealing.

So it was no surprise to her that she was able to efficiently glide here and there. Although, it has been awhile since she ever touched the equipment. Her aim was precise. Similar to any gun she held, the grappling hooks were no different when firing as she reeled herself to the open clearing. A few meters forward, she was out past trees. A bright light surged, the shade from trees and leaves decreasing as she readied herself. While her skill to navigate and direct her body to wherever angle she wanted to was more than adequate, her landing, however, was not as pleasant as she expected it to be.

The soles of her boots came in contact with green grass. Her right foot was firmly set on the ground. But her left side staggered as she lost her footing. She was able to dock her whole weight down, but not so firmly where she was set still. Her balance irked her for this reason. If it weren't for her immediately hunching over and resting her hands on her knees, she would've been tumbling forward. Along with that, her breathing went quick and rigid. The air was knocked out of her lungs and droplets of sweat rolled down her temple.

She was tired. Exhausted. Her first attempt after so long, she wouldn't say it was successful, but she was just glad that all her limbs were intact. Her precision and stance gathered an audience from the Special-Ops squad.

"It takes three years to at least be this good." Eld noted, his eyebrows pinched together as he couldn't believe it. Their faces mirrored each other's. Petra held tightly onto Oluo's arm, nails digging into the material of his jacket as the man himself had a trail of blood leaking from the side of his mouth. Gunther crossed his arms, giving her a nod of his head before looking past Freya's head. Freya shot them a conspicuous look before dropping her head down, tired, blonde strands falling in front of her face.

She straightened her back, dragging her arm over her face and wiping the sheen of sweat off. The heat was dragging on. Even with her jacket removed and the sleeves of her black shirt folded to her elbows, the blazing temperature was too much to handle. "What can I say, guess I'm a natural." Saying it aloud, she was awry. This was an opportunity for her to be filled with pride and confidence. But she was feeling the exact opposite. It may have been her tiresome fatigue talking, but despair was dragging her even further down into a void mind.

Annoyance surged in her as her hands trembled by her sides. Looking down, they were shaking. She held on tight on the hand grips to at least stop it.

"Why are we even teaching her?" Oluo swiveled on his heel, taking a few strides forward and away from the group. He was disturbed that someone like Freya could be just about skillful at anything. It was obvious that he wasn't satisfied with being out here with her. That, and he couldn't move past her irritating behavior from a few moments ago with the contraption back at the headquarters.

No one commented even further. It was silent, with the exception of Freya taking in heavy puffs. The group stared at her, noticing the lack of oxygen she was taking. They were skillful at their job, hence why they were a part of the squad, but a small passage of understanding went through each member as they gave a look to one another. They realized how it was odd for the woman to be so rundown and drained.

Stoic, Levi announced. "Five minutes. Then we're on to the next step." There was an unimpressed look on his face. Freya took notice of that, though, she forced herself to not be affected by.

"Got it." Everyone nodded.

Spine taught like wire and brows furrowing as she registered his words. "Next step?" She turned to everyone. "What's the next step?"

"Titans." Gunther spoke as Freya tensed.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Eld continued. "They're not the real. The rest of us are going to be directing them to you for you to finish off."

Having no idea, she went with it and clicked her tongue. "Right."

"And Corporal's going to be with you every step of the way." Petra added lightheartedly.

Freya faced her, tone going sour. "Why?"

"To keep an eye on you and monitor how good you are."

"Why him?"

"Problem?" Levi questioned, walking up to Freya.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want anyone distracting me."

"I didn't know I was such a distraction." He said, bemused.

She held back a scoff. "Don't be so flattered." Her frivolous attitude from before had disappeared. This was now her true feelings towards everything. A small fragment of her emotions that conveyed suppressed rage. Her flirtatious front diminished the longer she soared in the air with her gear. She fought to keep it up. But training went longer than she expected.

"I repeat, do we have a problem?" The intensity of his stare had her gnawing the inside of her cheek.

Her fingers twitched by her sides. "No."

It was left at that. By the time their small break was over, Freya was back to maneuvering through trees, Levi trailing far behind her. She knew he was there, but couldn't exactly see him as it was all a blur. She even tried to quicken her speed, but this feeling in her stomach told that she wouldn't be able to shake him off her tail soon.

"Focus." Inhaling deeply, training resumed faster than expected as she was met with her first objective. Meters tall and wide as a human being, the wooden cutout of the Titan had inanimate arms raise set high as she zipped by. Her opening was wide enough. The next thing she knew, the double blades in her hands sliced the leather nape in success.

"Ignoring him is the best way to go." She muttered. A second Titan. She flipped her body over the wooden cutout, all the while dragging the tip of the blades on the nape pouch.

"It'll be all over soon." Two minutes sped by. A third cutout gone. No matter how crazy it seemed, whispers of reassurance calmed her. Incoherent ramblings that only she herself could understand. Her nerves seemed to settled. "It has to b–"

_Freya_..

That voice. She froze. It didn't belong to him. Tone and pitch. She knew that it didn't belong to Levi. This was a sound filled with despair and dread. Pain. It was a rasp echoing in the back of her head. It was faint, but there.

"No..." Her eyes widened as her hands began to sweat. Another wooden carved Titan snapped forward in her field of view. It was quick, coming out of hiding from the bushes and surprising her. But her surprise soon subsided as quick as it came. She squeezed her hold on the double blades, slashing through the leather nape and earning her fourth slay.

_Wake up_.

It continued. Her eyebrows furrowed at what it was trying to say. She couldn't understand. She was shaking her head, turning from a tree trunk and catching sight of her fifth slay. But it echoed very feebly. After all the time she had today, it just had to be now. Her skin went cold. That voice no longer existed. Her composure was crumbling by the second, but she was successful in slicing up another leather nape. Quick breaths escaped her. "I'm up."

_Stop_.

"What?" A question that came out as a gentle whisper from her lips. Her question went unanswered. Her senses went disoriented, missing her sixth slay, clear as day. She was moving more diligently, cutting through leaves and destination unknown. She was going nowhere, distracted by running thoughts and now lost.

The grappling hook embedded itself in one of a thick branch, the other straight to the tree bark itself. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, only to see the tint of red seeping into cloth, wide eyes, the light losing from grey irises in her mind. Blood. She saw them again. Dirty blonde strands astray. A wave of overwhelming terror crashed against her. It was night. A bang knock rammed on the wooden door. Heavy pellets of rain poured. Dark crimson filled her vision.

She opened her eyes. Then next, a loud snap broke out.

It wasn't often a wire would break like a twig when in utilization of the mobility gear. Understandable if it were out in combat against Titans. They strength were unmeasurable. But with nothing, except for the wind and the person using it, accidents were eventually prone to happen. Most times, the only malfunction that came with the equipment was that it tended to be jammed from having wires shoot out. However, for it to be breaking, it didn't mean that it was impossible. There was a possibility. But rare.

Her words to cuss got stuck in her throat. A simple yelp escaped, lips parting. Time seemed to slow down as gravity took its job. Her blades fell from her grasps, silver steel glinting by her sides, as her hands reached for the sky. Her fingers clawed at the air, strands of her hair whipped around her face. She watched the sky, waiting while her blue irises shone. The distance between her and the ground was crucial. Someone was yelling. She didn't know if it was her or somebody else. She couldn't hear anything. Nothing clear. Head dunked in water, filling her ears in an empty wail. While she hasn't dropped on the surface yet, it was as if she could feel her heart plummet deep like an asteroid, smashing her insides with unknown terror the second she started to fall. It was a waiting game between her and the earth.

She clenched her eyes shut. A pair of arms slipped beneath the back of her knees and back. A thud of her body against a strong chest. Her heart returned from the plunge, now racing unevenly in her rib cage. She shuddered before inhaling deeply with a big gasp first. Torn pages of books. Tea. Slowly, she fluttered her eyelids open. The voice was gone.

A sharp jawline. Teeth gritted. And raven hair moving in with the wind. Intense grey eyes were focused to the front. Stirring up to find a sightly moving picture set out in front of her. Except that this was a moment she captured in her head. Levi's hands tightened on her leg from underneath, the other grasping her ribs. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. Freya wanted nothing more than to get off.

A second ticked by before Levi softly landed. However, before he could fully disengage, Freya pushed herself from his hold and stood on her own, feet digging in the soil in relief. They were still deep in the forest. She looked up, cheeks reddening from the image of her wires breaking and body falling playing in her head. Blue met Grey. She turned around and walked away, unsure of where to go.

Confused but at the same time irked, Levi followed her, angrily asking, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Training." Freya unclasped the broken gear from her waist and it dropped on the ground with a heavy thud. "Leaving."

"That's not what I told you to do." He told her from behind, stepping over the gear while looking at it in thought. He returned his attention to Freya's back, glaring heatedly.

"I heard you the first time."

"Then do as I say. We're doing this again."

"Are you sure?" Shoulders tensed. Her mouth went uncharacteristically dry at that. Whirling wires zipped above her head. She guessed that the Special-Ops squad arrived and observed from the trees. She rolled her eyes.

"You're goal is to finish off every last–"

"I did that." She ducked her head low with the answer, aware of the obvious lie.

"No, you didn't." She ignored him, continuing her pace.

"I'm new. Cut me some slack."

"You passed... every single objective and didn't do anything about it." Narrowing his eyes, his hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around her bicep

She snapped, immediately turning around, strands of her hair whipping as she faced him. "And, so what? It's not my fault I was near to breaking my skull from that close fall."

"You were trying to escape." He declared boldly and fast, tone knowing and mouth turning into an angry frown. She pulled her arm back.

"Escape! So, that's what you think?" She repeated with a laugh, masking her surprise. Was she trying to escape? Not the kind of escape he was thinking. That laugh was anything but humorous that brought the both of them on edge. "You don't understand. Why would I escape?" She swallowed, trying not to blink knowing that some sort of image would force itself to resurface. "You have no idea–"

Immediately, his hands reached out for her collar, gripping the material tightly with his fists clenched. But his other hand was somewhat holding onto her neck, fingers enclosed around her skin that her heart started to pound loudly in her chest as he pulled her slightly down to his level and close. Their noses were near to touching, breaths mixing as Freya's lips parted in surprise at the abrupt action. While he released staggered and shaky breaths that Freya's stomach churned. His anger was evident as his eyes darkened. Those grey eyes, dull and nonchalant, turned into steel and cold, furiously glaring at her, all the while controlling his breathing, controlling _himself_.

"I have been very patient. Listen to me and listen very closely. You belong to the Scouts. More specifically, _you_ belong to _me_." Her stomach dropped as he rasped the last sentence before continuing in a controlling and demanding tone. "You're under my jurisdiction, my word, and my squad. One say and you're out, got it?" He paused for a moment, searching her eyes if she understood. But she was quiet, without a choice but to listen. Each word he spewed, his voice went lower and lower. Deep and fervent. Her eyes left his for a fraction as he turned his head to the side. She watched as his mouth went slightly agape. His tongue darted out and grazed his bottom lip. A slight shine coated his lips. He turned his head back to her, the distance between their faces close again and Freya could feel his hold on her neck and collar going tense. "This deal... that you've got going with Erwin, I don't understand it. But do something stupid like that again, I won't be there to catch you next time."

A shiver dragged on through her spine. This was the most she heard him talk at most. Granted it was out of anger and frustration. She was still surprised. She couldn't stop her heart from beating so unevenly. Her chest tightened as she held her breath. She was now angry. But her temper didn't vent out in full blown rage. She saw the man in front of her to be always so composed and calm. Now that she was able to gain a different reaction from him, she chuckled in his face, ignoring how his features hardened but morph into slight confusion before he masked it. Sinister and teasing, she smirked, ignoring how painful her insides seethed.

"So there's a next time?"

He stared at her for a long moment in disbelief. Searching her blue eyes, he couldn't decipher her thoughts. It wasn't as easy as he claimed it to be. Her mouth seemed to sputter words that riled his emotions. But her eyes seemed empty. Dead. Although, a small light of complexity shone that he wanted to figure out. He released her with a shove, but she showed no sign of vexation. Before turning his back towards her and stalking away, his eyes caught her hands rattling by her sides, trembling in unknown trepidation. Freya noticed his stare and immediately, she clenched her fists, her smirk faltering into a devastated look. Levi released a short breath, voice firm.

"We're done for today."

  
**•••**

  
_Freya._

_I didn't plan on giving another letter so soon. But I thought that you should at least know with what's been going on._

_You wouldn't believe it. I couldn't, either. They're fools, you know. I stole some military gear. Careless that they didn't notice. Not for awhile, at least. It's been helping with the money. Better than nothing. You would've loved it. It's thrilling. Up in the air, you'll see everything. Sometimes hear everything. Feel the rush. I haven't felt this excited in a long time. It makes me happy. She's expecting for me to break a bone or snap my neck when I use it. She's exaggerating. I'm still in one piece, writing this to you. No worries. No need for you to be._

_Maybe you could be as good as me someday. Try not to break a skull when you use one._

  
**•••**


	6. vi. SO LITTLE FAITH

_episode 19: bite - the 57th expedition; part 3_

**CHAPTER SIX**  
SO LITTLE FAITH

**•••**

A week.

Seven days passed without a sudden inevitable interruption. Afternoons were filled with formal maneuvering gear training. Hot days shone down. It was a week with the Special-Ops squad. Consisting of Oluo chattering with snide comments, Petra seeming to find a flaw to complain about him, and Eld and Gunther observing from afar as Freya composed herself to at least be familiar with the handle grips, angles, and unexpected surprise attacks from cutout Titans that came slamming in her face. A long and uneventful week.

It's been a week since she last saw grey eyes glaring at her.

A leave of absence. That was it. That's what she heard, at least. The following morning, not long after her first day of her not so successful training, it seemed that Levi had left headquarters. Merely filled with curiosity at the unanticipated decision, Freya was somewhat displeased even, seven days passed her by without her mentioning it. All but wondering the reason of his departure. A part of her though that after their last conversation, she may have driven him away. That was an amusing theory. But she knew better that a man like him wouldn't be fully fazed by her uncivil behavior.

As she pushed away the thought of him gone, she deemed that it wasn't necessary to be having distractions linger in her mind with something that wasn't trivial and worth the care. Except that when the second week of the month came rolling around, she was greeted at the sight of Levi when called into an empty looking classroom and blackboard. Along with the Special-Ops squad and Hange sitting by the window, Freya and Eren gave a perplexed look to the group, the blonde female squinting at Levi who had his back faced towards them.

"What's this about?" Freya inquired as she stared at each and everyone. The Special-Ops squad was scattered at different corners of the room, her and Eren appallingly standing in the center. She felt reigned over by their gazes but focused hers on the man in front. Chalk against the hard surface, hand moving in reposed strokes. She watched as Levi drew on the board. He gently placed down the white chalk, over with his doing.

"I thought of a way to avoid killing you." Levi stated. He rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together clean, white dust particles from the white chalk sprinkling on the floor before he dropped his hand by his side.

"What?" Eren's eyes widened. He turned to Freya, finding to see that her jaw had went slack, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she released a small and deliberating 'huh...' He returned his attention back straight ahead to see if he misheard. Freya wouldn't be surprised if that statement was directed to her. But apparently that wasn't cade with the reaction that Eren gave.

"I said the only way to stop you in your Titan form is to kill you. But with this method, you'll only be injured. That said, it required a certain amount of skill. In essence, you'll be cut out along with the nape. As a result, the ends of your arms and legs will be severed." A tiny, faceless, squiggly figure had its limbs stretched out. Drawn over it was a diamond shape illustrated in broken lines. Inside the diamond engulfed the whole body, with the exception for its hands and feet. "Then again, they'll just grow back like a lizard's, right?" Levi's shoulders went taught for a second. "It creeps me out."

"Wait a minute." Eren asserted, growing nervous at the contingency plan. "I don't know how they grow back or anything. Isn't there any other way..."

"So you want there to be no danger and no cost whatsoever?" Levi questioned. Staring at the back of his head, Freya noticed how refined the cut of his hair was. Trimmed neatly and palatably. An odd thought before she pushed it at the back of her mind.

Eren's mouth parted, eyes falling down. "No..."

"Then prepare yourself." Levi turned to face them, hands on his hips. "We're in the same boat. There's a risk that you'll kill us. So rest at ease."

"Right." Eren nodded. "I understand." Levi snapped his eyes to Freya, waiting for a response.

Freya stared at his eyes and dragged the silence even further than necessary. She shifted her weight one foot to the other. She wouldn't admit it, but she was struggling to make sense of this discussion. Like the rest of them, she was unsure of how Eren's abilities functioned. Except that they all had some sort of experience with Titans. But Freya was still slowly processing the fact that powers could very much exist in a boy. She looked back to the chalkboard drawing, grinning lightly. "Your level of artistry amazes me."

Levi squinted, his mouth turning down.

"S-So, I can experiment now, right?" Hange spoke, barely even able to contain her emotions as she sat by the window. Her elbows rested on her knees, hands intertwined together, and chin resting on her fingers. The spectacles of her glasses glinted as a shadow fell on her face.

"The risk is high." Levi reminded, pulling his gaze away from Freya to speak to the brunette. "But even so, we can't afford to not inspect him."

"I can take care of the planning, right?" Hange continued. "Eren, if you're confused about anything, figure it out. There's plenty reason to risk our lives for this."

Swallowing his nerves, Eren once again can't help but glance at Freya. They were both in the dark about many things. Freya wasn't that all very much concerned about it, someone who was often dauntless to speak her mind, which was why he shot her a somewhat expecting look. Lost. Looking for a clue.

Freya noticed this. After the many glares, scowls, and painful stares that strangers gave her, helplessness wasn't something she was used to receiving, bringing her on edge as she tilted her head away and murmured quietly. "I'm not telling you what to do."

  
**•••**

  
"Ready to start, Eren?" Hange asked Eren who stood at the bottom of the dark well. Freya, Hange, and Levi all gathered in the open, far from headquarters, and by a standby-post house that conveniently had a well installed beside it. Musty water could be smelled lingering from below, drifting up that Freya softly breathed through her mouth with parted lips.

"This is ridiculous." Freya mumbled, neatly tying up the ends of the rope of the ladder that went down inside the well to a peg nudged in the cracks of the ledge.

"Once we're ready, we'll fire a smoke signal." Hange continued to speak. "What you do after that is up to you."

"Understood!" Eren's response echoed in the enclosed space.

"This dry well will be able to restrain a Titan even if it's out of control." Hange smiled. "Probably."

Hearing the last statement, Freya quirked an eyebrow. "Probably?" Hange shrugged. Her and Levi returned to their horses. Unfortunately for Freya, she was set on her feet but to walk.

Stepping back, Freya watched as Hange pulled out a flare gun from her waist. She readied herself with the sonorous impact and boom once the trigger is pulled. However, glancing away for a second to distract herself from the deafening sound, it strangely never came. Freya turned to Hange and found the woman to be smiling encouragingly. She glanced down as she noticed Hange's extended hand, the handle of the flare gun pointed towards her to take.

Sending the woman an odd look at what she was doing, Freya's brow's furrowed. Her mouth tilted down, while Hange's only grew wider as she rattled the gun to take. Freya glanced behind her shoulder, silently questioning Levi what this was about. But his features remained stoic and unbothered by the exchange that Hange initiated. Shaking her head with a light scoff, Freya grabbed the handle of the gun, rolling her shoulders and raising her right hand in the sky. The barrel of the gun was pointed up above their head. Licking her bottom lip, Freya didn't waste another second to pull the trigger.

Green smoke shot out and rocketed its way up. It barreled in a spiraling motion. Clouds of greenery flowed down. There was a short ring resonating in her ears seeing as she didn't cover or plug them in the moment. More so, the ring lasted longer in her right earlobe. It took a few seconds before it faded, now clearly hearing the rustle of leaves and howl of winds. But the complete and peculiar silence seemed conspicuous as she tossed away the empty flare gun on the grass.

"What's taking so long?" Freya broke the stilled air, squinting at the dry well. Nothing out of the ordinary broke out as Hange made it out to be. There was no roar of a Titan being trapped. And even so, not a single word came from Eren.

"Quiet." Levi told her from behind. She pursed her lips, irked by the order.

"I wonder if he didn't see the signal." Hange said.

"No." Levi said, an underlying tone of slated disappointment was detected. "We weren't even particularly certain of this in the first place."

"Like I said, ridiculous." Freya mused in a knowing tone.

"Hey, Eren!" Levi yelled. "The experiment's on hold."

Walking towards the well, Freya was curious to figure out what was going on down there. Levi and Hange stayed behind, eyes directed on her back. She planted the palms of hand on the stone edge, leaning forward to take a look. Her eyebrows rose at the sight, a thoughtful hum vibrated from her. "Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Hange asked. Levi's lips turned down, a crease formed in between his eyebrows.

"You could say that." Freya held back a grimace. Looking down, she witnessed Eren taking gruesome bites on his hands. Marks of teeth were gnawed on his skin. Tiny, but noticeable blood marks now seeped out of his open wounds. They spread down his arms, dripping from his elbows and finger tips. Spatter of red dotted his chin, a trail of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Hange hopped off her saddle, running forward and planting her hands on the well to take a look, almost toppling forward inside with nerves. Warm heat now radiated from beside Freya as Levi stood by her side, a few inches away from the well as he didn't want to be touching the aging stone to just take a look. But he could clearly see the scene in the dark.

Scared and wide green eyes peered up, an empty and hollow voice rasping. "I can't turn into a Titan."

  
**•••**

  
The sun had now set, casting an orange and red hue on the field of grass. Tilting her head back, Freya gulped down the last of her cup's liquid contents. Water dripped from the corner of her mouth before she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. She was parched, despite the lack of training she had today with the failed experiment taking place. But she wasn't complaining. She considered this day to be a small break for her to enjoy. Wooden tables and benches were laid out, water and teapots installed by the side, and somewhat edible food prepared as cadets had joined in by the field.

"You better stop that." She mumbled in annoyance, turning to face Eren who sat down on the bench beside her as she stood on her feet. Still even on times like these, Freya had now made it a habit to never leave the boy's side which concerned her in the slightest considering how her priorities had now shifted.

"Sorry." Eren looked up at her, before glancing down at his hands. They were covered in white bandages, wrapped around his palms, and his fingers wouldn't stop fidgeting to claw the cover away.

Freya opened her mouth. But couldn't ponder with anything to say as it would end up in being an insult with his lack of self control. She couldn't bare any sort of squirming manner as it would eventually end up with her feeling the same. So, she had to put an end to his nerves before it could affect her. She looked down at her empty cup, observing the bottom surface with tiny drops of excess water.

"The wounds you got from biting yourself aren't healing?"

Freya turned to the deep voice. She found Levi standing in front of her, but his attention was directed to the boy. He wasn't holding his usual porcelain teacup in his hand, fingers now gripping the rim of a metal tankard.

"Yes." Eren answered, shifting on his seat.

"If you can't turn into a Titan, sealing Wall Maria and all is nothing but a dream." Levi switched his gaze to Freya for a fraction, eyes hardening into a cold look before returning to Eren. Freya didn't fail to notice the stare. "This is an order. Do something about it." He walked away as Freya's lips quirked up.

"Don't be so depressed, Eren." Eld assured Eren who sat opposite from him on the table.

The boy's shoulders sagged. "But..."

"Well, this just means you're more human than we thought." Oluo rested his chin the palm of his hand as he sat on Eren's left side. He shot Freya a glare. "That, and we might have a reason to throw you away."

She smiled. "I want nothing more in the world." The man gritted his teeth.

"I prefer this to hurrying matters and losing lives." Eld said. "This wasn't meaningless."

"Yeah." Gunther agreed from beside Eld. "You can never be too careful."

A small chuckled escaped Freya's mouth as she leaned on the other table beside theirs. She placed her cup on the surface, putting her hands on the edge of the table and leaning all her weight back. "Keep telling yourselves that." She said. Despite hearing her, the Special-Ops squad rendered her absent, ignoring her presence and her pessimistic attitude.

Eren's tea was now starting to turn cold. Concentrating on the metal spoon beside the cup, he reached for it, grabbing a hold. But he underestimated the stinging pain in his hand that as he lifted the spoon from the table, it came falling back on the table, jumping and landing on the ground as he clenched his eyes shut at the ache shooting up his arm.

"You alright?" Eld questioned in concerned.

"Yeah." Eren nodded, somewhat frustrated that he couldn't carry a simple spoon. He looked at Freya who had her eyes directed somewhere else, but she was aware of the fallen utensil.

"I'm not helping you pick that up." Was all she said. She was staring at Levi's back, noticing that he was deep in thought as he watched the setting sun. He shifted on his boots left and right, sipping from his cup here and there that after awhile of staring, Freya realized how odd her actions was and shook her head in slight disbelief. She held back laugh. Levi headed straight towards her direction, but his attention seemed to be focused on something behind her.

Freya watched him as he took a seat on the table she leaned on. Albeit it was from the far side of the bench, Freya couldn't help but give him a glance. Grabbing her empty cup from the table, she pushed herself off and went for another refill. Just as she was about to pass him behind his back, a sharp strike of lightning boomed in the air. A swirling tornado, granules of dirt rounding up in the air, from the harsh wind that blew, Freya's balance staggered as her feet wobbled and hair whipped wildly. The cup from her hands blew away from her grasp, her vision going blurry as the heels from her boots lost contact with the ground.

Gravity took its job, pulling her down, weight falling and body collapsing. The back of her knees bumped into the bench, her heart leaping in her chest. She released a tiny yelp, landing on something solid that when she peered up again, she gave out another yelp that sounded straight out of shock.

Glancing down at her, Levi's grey eyes mirrored blue ones. Both wide and taking a minute to process what happened. Freya's back rested sideways on his lap, her hands surprisingly gripping his collar tightly out of instinct to grab a hold of something the other on his shoulder. While in Levi's right hand, he held onto his teacup, not a single drop spilled. Crimson red stained her cheeks. She couldn't look away. Strands of her blonde hair had frayed messily. Nothing but the pounding beat of her heart drumming in her ears.

The roaring wind howled. A second passed. Another. And Freya found herself scrambling off his lap with flustered cheeks. The force was incredibly strong. Scouts came tumbling feet away from the grounds, flying away to land with a painful thud meters away from where they originally stood. She tightly held onto the table with one hand, fingers gripping hard onto edge from being flung away. Or worse, back on Levi's lap. She didn't look back to see if he was still seated as she bit down hard on the insides of her cheek. Her other hand was placed in front of her face, blocking any tiny debris, and blue eyes squinting to see through the smoke. A figure fidgeted inches away. Ultimately, her blood went cold.

"Why now?!"

Quick and staggered breaths. Sweat forming on his temples. An unpleasant feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Nerve wracking stares and gasps. Their reaction added more into the terrifying and overwhelming experience that he was now having. Why now. Eren exerted all his strength in pulling his hand. But the unexpected transformation had him feeling a faint tiresome fatigue drifting away in the bones of his body. Gritted teeth and heavy breathing through his nose. He planted his feet firmly, but no matter how hard he pulled, he could feel their aggressive stares directed on him, proving it to be difficult to rid himself from this situation.

"Calm down." Levi's voice sliced through the air.

"Lance Corporal Levi!" Eren yelled hurriedly. "This is..." He turned around and his voice trailed off even more in worry. His voice hitched up at the back of his throat.

"Move!"

"We should've taken her out when we had the chance!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

The smoke had now cleared. Shaking hands and skin turning pale. White as snow but red littering her neck and cheeks. The drumming of her heart seemed feint and nonexistent in her ears. Her legs wanted nothing to do but collapse on the ground, but stood firm in a fighting stance. The handle of her dagger seemed heavy in her palm. And comparing it with the double blades pointed right towards her and the boy behind who had his eyes wide, there was no doubt that a dagger wouldn't win this battle. But Freya gritted her teeth together, adjusting her hold on her weapon and glaring heatedly at everyone. " _My job_."

"I'm telling you to calm down." Levi firmly said. In the chaos of it all, Freya didn't notice him standing in between her and the Special-Ops squad. Until he craned his neck to the side to stare at her, brows furrowed. "All of you." His eyes trailed down to her trembling hands.

"Eren..." Eld was the first to yell from the squad. They surrounded them in all directions. Eld taking in from the left, Gunther from behind, Petra on the right, and Oluo facing front as Freya narrowed her eyes at the man, Levi in between them. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Sir?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Lower it down, will you?" Freya hissed, slowly turning frantic with all the yelling.

"Stay out of it." Eld snapped before retiring his attention to Eren. "Why'd you transform without permission? Answer me!"

"Eld, hold on." Levi stated.

"Answer him, Eren!" Oluo demanded. "What're you thinking?!"

"No, save that for later." Gunther took a few menacing steps forward. "Prove to us that you're not our enemy—mankind's enemy." A second passed before anyone could think. "Hurry up and prove it to us! It's your responsibility to do so."

"Don't you so much as dare twitch that arm!" Oluo chided. "The moment you do, your head will roll." When Freya raised her hand and weapon even higher, Oluo didn't back out as there was a challenging look on his face. "I'll do it. I'm serious! Want to try me?"

Freya's breathing became staggered. She was struggling to breathe. Struggling to stand. And struggling to keep her mind clear enough from running away out of utter fear and terror with the unknown entity behind her that she guarded. "Quiet... down." She said through greeted teeth.

"Oluo!" Levi's anger was slowly emerging. Generally, his subordinates would follow a command with no hesitation. The second it came out his mouth, the next it would be followed, obeyed, or fulfilled. With them ignoring him, and the arguments with Freya, he didn't like it one bit. "I'm telling you to calm down."

"Lance Corporal." Petra said, just as focused on Eren as her squad mates. "Please step away from Eren. You're too close."

He was starting to find it ridiculous. "No, you're the ones who should step away. Stand down."

"Why?!" Outraged by the response, she asked.

"My instincts tell me so." Levi told her. Freya wanted nothing more than to shove him off a cliff with the answer. It wasn't as comforting or reassuring as she thought it to be. Although, nothing about this was. She was terrified. Pushing herself to mask that fear with determination and all but the reason to live. She didn't know if protecting Eren and... whatever was attached to his forearm was a logical move considering how she only armed herself with a dagger, but she only had one goal in mind. Keeping him alive assured that she was to going to make it too.

Levi glanced again to Freya. She was turning pale with each minute. White as snow. Shaking and swallowing saliva, releasing deep breaths. The pressure was getting onto her. So much so that she couldn't even give out a single retort which made him realize that this was unusual for her to encounter. Freya couldn't look at him. She was never going to admit it, but she envied how calm he took in the situation. Annoyingly but relaxingly calm.

"Well, Eren?" Eld questioned. "Say something!"

Eren snapped his head to the man. "I'm–"

"Don't make any funny moves!" Oluo threatened.

"Prove it already." Gunther probed.

"Eren!"

Eren shook his head "I'm not sure what's—"

"Answer me!"

"You think we can't kill you?"

"I'm serious. Hurry up!"

"You hear me? I'll do it!"

Freya was turning her head left and right to whoever spoke. She was getting whiplash just by it, but she had to keep her guard raised no matter what. They were unfortunately stepping close, trapping them in with threats and commands. Getting tired with all the yelling, she turned to Levi who stood in front of her, voice somewhat despering. "Do somethi–!"

She was cut off by Eren's loud and frustrated yell. "Please shut up for a minute!"

The air, thick with tension, suffocated her. The silence given was loud. She could hear her breathing. This was a small moment for her to just catch up with her racing mind. Although terrified, Freya's curiosity won over her fear as she slowly turned her head around to take a peak at the unknown entity attached to Eren. She couldn't understand it at first. Bones and red tendons meeting her vision with the boy on top and kneeling. It was massive. With a rig arm formed but the rib cage half covered, the left side of the chest area nothing but bones as the ribs. Her eyebrows scrunched up together. The more she tried to understand, the more she got lost.

"Eren!"

She moved her eyes just behind the half formed body to see Hange running towards them with hands excitedly pumped in the air and Moblit struggling to catch up with a worried expression. "Can I touch that arm?! It's okay, right?"

"Hange!" Eren said in surprise as the woman raised her palms and brought it closer to the Titan body. "Wait a second!"

Hange dared to touch it without a second thought. "H...–"

"Hot." Freya hissed quietly to herself. She wasn't bold enough to fully touch the surface with her entire hand. Instead, just a poke with the tip of her finger, she could already feel the steam boiling from it and shocking her at the temperature and the fact that she was able to even bring herself closer to the body. Immediately, she brought her hand back to her side and clenched her other hand that held onto her dagger.

"It's damn hot when there's no skin!" Hange jumped around.

"Squad Leader!" Moblit panicked behind her. "You're being too reckless!"

Hange peeked around the Titan body with wide eyes to look at the blonde. "Say, isn't it hot, Freya?"

Freya didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at her pointer finger and noticed the skin turning a shade of red.

"How exactly are you connected to that arm?" Hange continued, eyes glinting at Eren. "I really want to see!"

"H–Hey, Eren! No funny business!" Oluo nervously said as Eren shifted in his position, grinding his teeth together, and planting his feet firmly.

Freya snapped her head at him, glaring. "Back off."

Feeling hand hold her back on her shoulder, she turned around to find Levi staring at her with that nonchalant stare. A look that told to stand down. She directed her heated glare at him, tired with silent but obvious orders directed. Except that a thud had caught her attention. Landing right beside her on the grass, Eren fell on his knees with his chest puffing up and down, head hanging low. As soon as he disembarked himself from the body, hot steam evaporated from it, protruding a layer of smoke to surround.

"How do you feel?"

The question came from Levi, the blonde surprised that he had even asked. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He didn't seem to be focusing his stare on Eren. He observed the evaporating body, deep in concentration. However, a second passed and his eyes met Freya's dark and glowering ones. Ignoring the loud cries from Hange and Moblit attempting to calm her down, Freya roughly shrugged his hand from her shoulder, looking down at her still-red pointer fingertip. Her cheeks matched the shade crimson, feeling the warm temperature emitting from the steam.

"Hot."

  
**•••**

  
Night had fallen. It relatively became colder by the time they headed back for the aging castle and delved back deep in the basement. Freya had been with Eren by the bottom of the dark stone staircase. The young boy sat down on one of the steps as Freya slowly paced back and forth in front of him, ordered to stand by and wait as the Special-Ops squad discussed with Hange.

The blonde couldn't help but fidget this time. She usually wouldn't be this restless. Anxious. And still have hands shaking. Constant walking distracted her mind from the fact that she couldn't calm herself down. When Levi unexpectedly joined in to wait, Freya forced her legs to stop, not wanting him to see her in this unusual state as she sat beside Eren on the steps, couldn't help but glare at her hands that lay on her lap.

"I didn't notice until they really turned on me. To think they had so little faith in me..." Eren trailed off, gazing down at the ground.

"Are you really that surprised?" Freya scoffed in irritation.

He looked away. "Well..."

"Obviously. I picked them because they're such people." Levi said as he leaned on the wall beside them with crossed arms. "It's popular opinion within the Survey Corps that you're not one of us until after a mission. When confronting Titans, you'll always lack intel. There are far too many situations where you can't make sense out of anything. So quick action and extraordinary determination are emphasized instead. Even so, it's not as if they lack blood and tears. I doubt they felt nothing when they turned their blades on you."

Freya pondered if she was a part of that consideration when recruited into Squad Levi. Or her being was just a proposition from Erwin. She was sure enough that even a mission or two, scouts wouldn't be still so welcoming to her. Something lingered in the back of her mind, the pit of her stomach. But she couldn't decipher what that unpleasant feeling was.

"Got something to say?" Levi quirked an eyebrow, noticing the perplexed look on her face.

She raised her eyes to meet his. The fire lighted lamp installed above his head illuminated a cunning shadow on his face, highlighting the contours of his narrow nose and jawline, deepening the intensity of his dull grey gaze. She released a breath, shaking her head.

"Nothing."

Levi narrowed his gaze at her. Grey eyes were wanting to push her for an answer.

"Lance Corporal Levi." Moblit bounded down the stairs. "Squad Leader Hange called for you."

When they entered the dining hall, Levi was the first to break the silence, glancing at Hange who stood by a table in the center of the room. "Constipated or something?"

"Not at all." She responded lightly. "It was nice and smooth."

Freya had no idea if this was their form of communication. Or a joke that they only found to understand. Either way, she found the exchange amusing. The dining hall door closed behind her with a squeak. Ignoring the Special-Ops squad scattered in the room, she stood closely behind Eren as Levi blocked the doorway.

"Explaining to the higher-ups took some time. Well, anyway, take a look at this." Hange laid down a white cloth on the table. Unwrapping it open, a silver teaspoon glinted darkly from the litter candles and lanterns. She held it up for everyone to see.

Eren's face morphed into sheer confusion. "A teaspoon?"

"Yes. Eren's Titan arm was holding onto this. Like this, between the index finger and thumb." Hange demonstrated to grip it in her right hand.

"Huh?" Freya's jaw slight hung open. Levi turned his head towards her and squinted his eyes at the face she made.

"It's hard to believe it was a mere coincidence. And for some reason, there's no deformation from heat or pressure." Hange spoke severely. "Does anything come to mind?"

"I think I was trying to pick that up when I transformed." Eren recalled.

"I see." The brunette hummed in thought. "Then that could explain why you weren't able to turn into a Titan before. 'Kill the Titans', 'Defend against the cannon', 'Lift the boulder'. In every instance, you had a clear goal before you transformed. It's likely that self-injury isn't the trigger on its own; you need some sort of objective as well."

"I can't believe you're actually making sense this time." Freya mused.

"I can't believe that I agree." Oluo grumbled from the side. Freya didn't bother to muster up a glare for him as she bit down on her tongue.

"It's true that this is similar to when I defended against the cannon. But still..." Looking at his hands, Eren observed that they were no longer covered in bandages. The bleeding and bite marks gone from his rapid healing. "Turning into a Titan to pick up a spoon... What the hell's up with that?"

It sounded absurd to their ears as Gunther spoke. "So basically, you didn't act against orders on purpose, right?"

"Yes." Eren replied, looking up at the man across the room with a glint in his eye and flooded with relief.

Exhaling a loud breath, Gunther turned to Eld beside him. The two men nodded their heads. Followed by Oluo and Petra who silently gazed at each other. A silent agreement passed between the four. Guiltily looking down at their right hand, they raised it to their mouths and bit down hard on the soft skin.

With wide eyes, Eren stared at them hectically. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Hold on, hold on..." Freya said to him, holding him back by placing her hand on his shoulder. Voice light and merry as the sound of teeth digging into their flesh resonated in her ears. Her lips quirked up, gratified and pleased by the sight.

"Ow..." They murmured and grumbled in disdain at the sting. Teeth marks now engraved on their palm and back of their hand.

"Nothing to say to this?" Freya asked Levi as she attempted to hide the chipper smile on her face, which went noticed by the man. Levi blinked at her.

"This is tough." Eld commented. "Eren, I'm surprised you can bite yourself like that."

"It was the wrong call on our part. This is our modest way of apologizing." Gunther confessed glumly, but with a sheepish pursed smile. Reluctantly, his eyes met Freya's. "To the both of you. Not that it really makes a difference though."

The blonde's smile faltered in the slightest.

"Our job is to keep you in check, after all. We made no mistakes about that!" Oluo confidently added from his seat.

"No mistakes? None?" Freya narrowed her eyes at him. Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head. Her adversarial tone had everyone look at her. Grey eyes pierced the back of her head, but she ignored it.

"Don't get too cocky." Oluo grumbled, losing his faux coolness. 

Petra sighed. "I'm sorry. We were too on edge. You two must be upset by our indiscretion. As we rely on you guys, we also want you to rely on us. So, believe... in us."

That cold and unpleasant feeling returned. Without meaning to, Freya unintentionally shoved shoulders with Levi as she immediately bolted out of the room without a second glance back.

  
**•••**

  
_Freya_

_She's gone._

  
**•••**

**Author's Note:**

> new to ao3, send help...


End file.
